Jealousy in Purest Form
by Michellesdaughter
Summary: Sequal to Picture! What Azusa's actual thoughts? Azusa a father? Hatsumi and Ryoki arguing? What is this? Oh another Michellesdaughter fic.
1. Back from Kyoto

"Damn where is my shirt?" I open my eyes and see Shinogu digging through his things. I smile and climb out of bed.

"Morning." I say putting my arms around his neck. He looks around still obviously looking for his shirt.

"Morning, have you seen my shirt? I have a shift at the 7/11 today." I giggle and kiss him. He pulls away though, and I look down sadly.

"I had it last night..." He says to himself. I sigh and throw off the shirt I'm wearing.

"I wore it remember? Last night when we were playing around?" I say angrily. He pulls it on and smiles.

"Thanks Kari, I'll be home a little late."

"Again? But tonight is Hatsumi's wedding planning thing."

He pulls out his watch. "I could have a friend come in early then. I'll be back around six."

I watch as he leaves, and collapse on our couch. "Bye Shinogu..."

_It was when we returned from Kyoto a few weeks ago I moved in with him. Mom doesn't know it, but Dad sends me money every few weeks. He knows I'll be okay, either that or he is sick of me._

The doorbell rings, and I quickly run into our room and throw on a clean t-shirt. As I walk to the door, I tie up my hair.

_Shinogu's always working though, and it seems like he doesn't have time. I know he likes me, I mean he was the one who wanted me to move in. But everytime he finds time with Hatsumi, he gets off, but when I want time with him, he works... _

"Who is it?" I say through the door.

"Hatsumi, Ryoki and Mizuku." Ryoki's voice calls. I smile and open the door.

"Ryoki-sama. You look very handsome today." I say hugging my older cousin. I see Hatsumi give me a strange look.

"Thanks, Hatsumi and I are taking the day off, so would you mind babysitting Mizu?" Ryoki asks. I smile and nod.

"I love babysitting her Ryo, of course. You two have fun."

Hatsumi looks behind me. "Where's Shinogu?"

I pick Mizuku up, and look away. "He's working again, but don't worry he's taking off tonight to help plan your wedding."

"Won't you come Kari?"

"I would come, but I have so much to do. Now don't distract yourselves, you two go have fun."

* * *

"Neptune-chan, are you alive?" I hear Mizuku call. I'm laid on my couch, my eyes closed.

"Ya, I'm just upset. You need something?"

"I'm bored." I open my eyes and look at the small blonde girl.

"Come on then, we'll go shopping." I sigh. She jumps up and down in excitment.

* * *

It's later on, and Mizuku and I are walking down the street with bags.

"What did you get?" Mizuku asks staring at my bag. I look inside the bag, at the new black bras.

"Nothing you should see. Now let's go back to my apartment, maybe you should take a nap."

"I'm a big girl I don't have to nap." I laugh at her comment and don't notice as she reaches in my bag.

"Ooooo, Neptune-chan bought underwear!" She giggles running ahead of me with a bra in her hand.

"You little brat get back here!"

We continue this chase for a while, when Mizu runs into a tall guy who looks familiar. He takes the bra from Mizuku, and looks up at me.

"This yours?" He asks. I blush and take it from him and put it back in my bag.

"Yes. Mizuku don't you try to sneak off." I say noticing Mizuku hiding behind me.

"Mama says you a bad man." Mizuku says to the man, still hiding.

"Babysitting for Ryoki and Hatsumi huh." He says. I look back at him, and he takes off his sunglasses.

"Azusa-san, what're you doing here?" I laugh recognizing him.

"I was just hanging out. I heard you've moved in with Shinogu."

"Ya, but things are kind of rocky lately. Hey Azusa, you're a guy, tell me something. Is Hatsumi prettier then me?"

_Why the hell did I ask him that? No no this is a bad idea. But I do like the way he stares at me like that._

"Hatsumi's different then you, your both hot, just different hot." He shrugs. I nod and smile.

"Thanks Azusa, you are the best." I turn from him and grab Mizuku's hand to lead her home.

"Kari, wait a second." I turn to Azusa. He takes my hand, and writes something on it. "This is my cell number. Call me when Shinogu's too busy with Hatsumi."

I watch as he walks away. "How does he..."

"Neptune-chan, I wanna go home." Mizuku says pulling my arm. I nod and let her drag me back to her apartment.

* * *

I knock on Ryoki's apartment door. He answers, and I see Shinogu and Hatsumi behind him. Mizuku runs to her mother, showing her the toys I had bought her, and the new clothes. I start to walk out, but Shinogu puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He asks. I feel the familiar rush of his touch, but pull away.

"I have errands to run."

"You want me to take you home? You look kind of pale." He says examining my face. I shake my head.

"If it isn't too much trouble." I mumble. He nods and tells the others he's taking me home.

* * *

Shinogu makes me go to bed, as if I was a small child. I lay down in our bed, and look up at him. "Shinogu."

"Hmm?" He says sitting on the bed beside me. I lean against him, and close my eyes.

"I love you." I whisper. He kisses me on the forehead, and gets up.

"I'll be back later. Ryoki wants me to be the best man at his wedding, and I wanted to go ask Hatsumi if she thinks its alright." He says leaving. I listen as he shuts the front door, then I start crying.

"Run to Hatsumi, go on." I cry, and I spy the phone number on my hand, and run to find my cell.

* * *

A/N: Yes as promised, a Shinogu/Kari fic. It continues where my last fic ends, and its mostly in Kari's point of view. It will switch to most of the characters, but it starts off Kari and Shinogu pre-Ryo/Hatsu wedding. Thanks for being here for the fic :) 


	2. Why do I feel like this?

I wake up in an unfamiliar apartment. I look around, then hear a shower running.

"Hey Kari, you awake?" Azusa's voice calls out. Memories flood my mind, and I wrap the sheet around me tightly, looking around for my clothes.

_Oh my God, I slept with Azusa! Oh how could I? I mean its two different things, Shinogu loves Hatsumi and I...I slept with Azusa!_

I throw my clothes on, just as Azusa walks in. "I was wondering if you were every gonna wake up."

"What time is it?" I say weakly.

"It's almost noon." He says staring at his watch. I stand up and look at him.

"Azusa, please don't tell Shinogu or anyone." I say softly. He looks at me, then shrugs.

"Okay. Way to play with my feelings Kari." He laughs. I walk closer to him and roll my eyes.

"Azusa Odigara, you could have any woman you want and you know that. Now promise not to tell anyone." I say slyly. He plays with a bit of my hair, and grins.

"I promise, just remember my number, I mean if Shinogu is out with Hatsu." He laughs.

_Baka! Oh well, at least they won't find out..._

* * *

I make it back to the apartment, and stand outside our door a moment in thought. As I open it, I hear Hatsumi's voice.

"No, that's why I came by. Kari was going to go with me to look at wedding gowns."

I look in the living room where Hatsumi, Mizuku, and Shinogu are sitting together talking. They gaze up at me, Mizuku actually runs and hugs me.

"Neptune-chan, Uncle Shinogu said you were missing and I was sad. See Mama Neptune-chan's home!" She says in her sweet little voice. I push her off me and walk past her in the direction of the bedroom.

"Where've you been Kari?" Shinogu asks. I shrug and go into our room. Tears fill my eyes, and I climb into bed and cry softly.

After a few minutes, I hear Hatsumi say she should get to work, and Shinogu offers to babysit Mizu. The front door closes, and he walks into the bedroom and lays beside me.

"Where were you?" He says after a while. I turn and face him, and see the pity in his eyes.

_Don't feel sorry for me Shinogu, not when its your fault! _

"I was going to...take the train to Hatsumi's because...I felt bad for just leaving. But I fell asleep on the train." I say a sweatdrop forming on the back of my head.

_There is **no** way he's stupid enough to have believed that..._

"Thank God you're alright. You want something? You look kind of sick." He says putting a hand on my forehead to check for a fever. I shake my head and sit up.

"I'm okay Shinogu. I'll just change clothes and take something for my headache." I smile. He nods, and goes into the living room. I watch his steps, and sigh.

* * *

_Shinogu's pov_

I leave our room, and look on the couch where Mizuku is watching tv quietly. "Uncle Shinogu, is Neptune-chan sick?"

"I think so."

Mizuku sits up, and looks around. "I think it was the bad man."

"The bad man?" I say confused. She opens her mouth to talk, but Kari walks in.

"Hey Mizu, are you spending the afternoon with me and Shinogu?" She says smiling. _Even when she's sick she smiles like that..._

"Yep, Neptune-chan tell Uncle Shinogu about the bad man." Mizuku says to her. Kari's face turns pale again, and she turns away from us. _What is that about?_

"I think we should go to the park and play. What do you think Mizu? Maybe if your good, Shinogu will get us some ice cream."

Mizuku stares at Kari a moment, then nods. "Okay."

* * *

Kari and I sit on a bench in the middle of the park, watching Mizuku chase after some other kids she had meet up with. I watch as Kari fusses with her hair.

"What did Mizuku mean by 'the bad man'?" I ask finally. She looks at me, and shrugs.

"She probably's mixing up a cartoon with reality. You know she still calls me Neptune-chan. So how did the plans with Hatsumi go last night?" She says ending bitterly.

_Is she mad I didn't stay last night?_

"We didn't get anywhere. Between Ryoki's family, and Hatsumi's they'll probably have to find a mansion to house them all." I laugh. She gives me a slight smile then looks back at Mizuku.

"Shinogu, do you love me?" She whispers. Her gaze turns on me, and I see tears forming in her eyes.

_What did I do now? _

"Of course I do Kari, you know that. Now what's got you upset huh?" I say putting a hand on her arm. She shrinks back from my touch, and looks at me.

"You can't even tell can you?" She says softly. "You can't tell what he..what I did...do you even care? No I'm not her, I'm not pretty like her..not funny...hell I can't even be a helpless damsel like she pretends to be..."

She backs away from me, and bites her lip. "Shinogu, I slep..."

"Hey Shinogu, Kari what's going on?" We both look up to see Azusa. He takes off his trademark **sunglasses**, and winks at Kari.

"Just talking. What's it to you?" I snap. _Why did he wink at her like that? Womanizing..._

"Don't be rude Shinogu, he was just saying hi. Sorry Azusa, we're just having a moment." She smiles looking at him.

"Its fine, I better stay out of this then. Bye Shinogu." Azusa puts on the sunglasses and walks past us. Kari's eyes follow him, and a jealous feeling runs up my back.

"I'm gonna go get us drinks, I'll be right back." Kari says disappearing in the opposite direction of Azusa. I almost follow her, but Mizuku runs up to me.

"Uncle Shinogu, did you see him, did you see him?" Mizuku says pointing to Azusa. I look at her confused.

"Ya, Azusa why?" She starts jumping and acting oddly. Finally she looks at me her eyes serious.

"That was the bad man who talked to Neptune-chan! He gave her a number and looked at her shirt!" Mizuku says wildly. I look after Azusa, and start walking after him.

* * *

_Kari's Pov_

I buy three sodas, and stare at them. _Azusa's such a perv, I hope Shinogu didn't see him staring at my bum..._

"Shinogu, do you want Mountain Dew, or Coke?" I call turning on my heel. I see Shinogu storming after Azusa, and I drop all of the drinks. _Oh shit..._

I watch as Shinogu grabs Azusa by the collar, and throws him down. My eyes widen, and I run to them. Mizuku is standing on the bench crying at the sight of Shinogu's bleeding nose. I push Azusa and Shinogu apart, and help Shinogu up.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I ask. Shinogu pushes me down, and I hit the cement. Mizuku continues to scream, only adding to the chaos. Azusa grabs me by my arm and helps me up.

"I don't know, he just jumped on me." He says. I look at Shinogu, and go to him. Before I can offer him a rag for is nose, he turns his back on me.

"Come on Mizuku, let's get you back to Hatsumi." He says. Mizuku stops crying, and gives him a tissue from her bag. He wipes his nose of the blood, and covers it. They walk away from us, leaving me with Azusa.

_Why do I feel like I'm going to die? I think I'm gonna..._ I throw up, and Azusa holds back my hair as tears and vomit fall from me...

* * *

**A/N**: Lol that last line was fun to write. I know not much Hatsumi/Ryo, but they will come up soon :)

**Reviews:**

**thelittlestweasley-**Yes Picture is over. This is the sequal though, and I promise it'll include a bit of everyone even if it looks like a main Shinogu/Kari fic. The Bra thing was something I was thinking of when I was ending Picture, so I thought of the sequal through that.

**Jenbo-**Thanks, I love your fic too :)

**RyokiLover-**Yes Picture is over, but this will leave off from it. The best man thing will add more drama later in the fic. I love your long reviews they make me happy :)

**aloofanimegirl**-I love how my readers help me along with the plot lines and figure them out :) You guys truly rock.

**swtangel**-I actually cried writing it, so don't feel bad.


	3. Because he loves you Hatsumi

_Hatsumi's pov (yay Hatsumi!)_

Ryoki and I are sitting in our living room. I sigh and lean back into the couch.

"I know, but you already asked him." I repeat.

"Because Subaru wasn't going to be able to come, but he and Akane called off their trip to go to the wedding." Ryoki says angrily.

_Who knew planning a wedding would make us fight like this?_

"But I don't want Shinogu's feelings hurt. He really wants to be a part of this."

"Just tell him he can't."

"You should tell him, it was all your idea." I bark back.

_Bad idea, Ryoki maybe my future husband, but he sucks at talking to people without ordering them around..._

The door opens, and Mizuku runs in and sits on Ryoki's lap. Before anyone can say anything she starts talking quickly.

"UncleShinogugotbeatupbythebadmanandNeptune-chanthrewupwhenweleftherandnowUncleShinogu'sbleedingitsicky." She says in one breath.

Shinogu walks in next, holding his nose with a tissue. I instantly go into my room and find an old handkerchief. I give it to him, and he replaces the tissue.

"What happened?" Ryoki says sitting up after Mizuku's jumping onto him.

"Azusa was hitting on Kari, and so we ended up getting into a fight. I jumped at him, and then Kari came and pushed me off him and started yelling." He stops and disappears into the bathroom.

"Where's Kari?" I ask Mizuku. She looks sad and then shakes her head.

"Uncle Shinogu made us leave her."

I look at Ryoki. "I'm gonna go find Kari, maybe you should tell Shinogu now."

"Why the hell should I tell him?" He grumbles.

"Because this is your stupid idea. I'm going."

"You aren't leaving me here with him!"

I roll my eyes, grab my purse, and leave.

* * *

_Ryoki's pov_

_Why the hell should I have to tell him? I don't even want him at our wedding, I mean the way he looks at Hatsumi pisses me off enough..._

"Where's Hatsumi?" Shinogu asks. I look back at him and shrug.

"She went to find your girlfriend. So why did you say you two were fighting?" I say in a bored tone. Mizuku sits between us drawing in a notebook.

"Mizuku told me that Azusa gave her his cell number, and he keeps staring at her wrong." Shinogu sighs.

"WHAT? THAT'S IT?" I say amazed.

"Ya, how would you feel if he was doing that to Hatsumi again?" He frowns.

_Because if he did, he'd be a dead dead man..._

"Because, Kari's had guys after her since we were little, its no big deal. I mean have you ever even seen her with Azusa?" I frown at my own words. _Damn this family is full of braindead idiots!_

"No." He answers quietly.

"Daddy, how come Mama left mad?" Mizuku says looking up at me. Shinogu looks at me as well.

"Hatsumi's mad at you?"

"An effin' soap opera, all the time with this family." I sigh.

* * *

_Azusa's pov (LoL see into his thoughts)_

I'm sitting on the train with Kari. She's finally stopped crying, and now she's just sitting here with her head on my shoulder.

"You alright?" I say after a few more moments of ackwerdness.

"Ya, I'm sorry about him jumping you like that. Its funny he gets all over protective of me one minute, then he's off licking Hatsumi's boots the next." She sighs.

_Listen to her talk, do not stare at her chest...no staring at her chest..._

"Ya, that's Shinogu for you." I say after a while. She looks up at me, and scoots closer.

"You think he'll ever change Azusa? When Hatsumi and Ryoki are married, will he stay with me?" She says sadly.

_I am so listening to her, I'm not staring at her chest...does she realize she's scooting closer? She's almost sitting on my lap!_

"Um...no." I guess. She starts crying again, and I do what comes natural. I put my arms around her, and pull her closer to me, so that she _is_ sitting on my lap.

"Don't cry, you still got me." I say wiping her tears away with the edge of my thumb. She looks at me a moment, then hugs me.

"Oh Azusa." She says crying into my chest. A few older women scoff when they see us, I mean she is sitting on my lap crying into my chest...

_Í wonder if she knows she's pressing her boobs onto me..._

* * *

_Hatsumi's pov_

I've looked all over, but I can't find Kari. _She is such a Tachibana, storming around like that. Poor Shinogu..._

"I better get back to my apartment. Thanks again Azusa." I look up to see Kari, her hand in Azusa's.

"No problem, call me." He says walking away. Kari wipes her eyes again, and looks at me.

"Hatsumi-san?" She says calmly. _You little slut, playing with Shinogu... _

I watch as her eyes fill with tears, and she hugs me. "Oh Hatsu, he hates me doesn't he?"

I stare at her a moment. _She's really upset..._

"Shinogu doesn't hate you. He's just mad at Azusa for hitting on you. Now um...wanna come with me to look at Wedding dresses?" I shrug. She smiles and nods.

"Ya, we have to find you a dress to fix your big butt. No offense." She smiles cheekily. I smack the back of her head and we continue to walk.

"You are such a Tachibana." I sigh. She turns and pulls me by my arm.

"What's wrong with that? Oh no are you fighting with Ryo-sama?"

"Why do you call him Ryo-sama? And you cling to him all the time." I tell her. _Not that it bothers me that you and your curves are always hanging off of Ryoki, my Ryoki mind you..._

"I don't know, I've always done that. Ryoki's one of my best friends. Why are you jealous I might steal him away?"

I feel my cheeks flush, and I turn away. "No of course not. Ryoki and I are really happy together."

_Even if we can't agree on anything..even about our own wedding..._

"That's good, because if I wanted, I could have Ryoki in a heart beat, but I like Shinogu a lot more." We walk into a wedding store, and browse around.

"Then why were you with Azusa?" I ask. Kari turns and looks at me, and then looks back at the display.

"Because, Shinogu doesn't love me anymore. Don't tell me he does, I mean..." She kicks the display letting it fall over and the workers all go to clean it up.

"What?" I ask. She starts walking to the door, and laughs.

"Because he's so in love with you Hatsumi, he doesn't see me."

* * *

_**A/N-**Well now that we see how smart my Azusa is, do you think anyone will be happy again? Hatsumi? Ryoki? Shinogu? Kari? Review for more :) Oh and if you can guess what song I listened to when writing this part, I'll give you cool points :)_

_**Hint for next chap:**_

_"Because Ryoki, I slept with Azusa." _

**Reviews:**

**thelittlstweasley**-the drink dropping part was genius. I am a genius!

**Ryokilover**-Yes the best man thing did cause a few problems between Hatsu and Ryo. and how dare you call my Azusa annoying? He's just overly friendly :)

**aloofanimegirl**-thanks, yes the azu/kari or shinogu/kari thing is difficult. :(

**bobthebrick-**oh they remember after a while. I love my Azusa (stops writing reviews to go off and get Azusa)

**Jenbo**-yes, Azusa's the only one happy right now. Oh well, at least things will get better soon. Now I'd write more but My Azusa and I are going out.

_Azusa_-no we're not

_Michellesdaughter_-oh yes we are, please Azu-sama?

_Azusa_-okay.


	4. Secrets and Lies

_Mizuku's pov (yay)_

Daddy and Uncle Shinogu talk about the wedding, while I sit and draw a picture of Mommy for the wedding. The door opens and Neptune comes in soaking wet from the rain.

"Hi Ryoki-sama." She bows to Daddy, then smiles at me. "Hi Mizuku, what're you drawing?"

"A picture for Mama. How come you're all wet?"

"I got caught in the rain. All of Tokyo will float away at this rate." She laughs to herself and looks at Daddy. "Ryoki, can I stay and wait for Hatsumi?"

"Sure, I'll go get you a towel before you get the whole house wet." He goes and leaves and I look up at her.

"Are you and Uncle Shinogu fighting?" She looks at Shinogu, and he looks at her.

"I think so." She takes one of my crayons and starts drawing with me. I go sit with him, and pull his hair.

"Uncle Shinogu go tell Neptune not to be sad, please please."

"Owww, that hurts. G'off me." He pushes me down off the couch and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Then Neptune-chan can stay and play with me cause you're being a meanie."

Daddy walks in, and Uncle Shinogu gets up. He says he has to go to work, and goes by without saying nothin' to Neptune.

"Ryoki-sama, can I stay the night here? I promise to help clean and stuff, but I don't think Shinogu wants me home tonight."

Daddy tells her she can stay, so she comes in my room and babysits me while daddy goes to find Mama.

"Will you and Uncle Shinogu ever be happy?" I ask. She sighs and looks at me.

"You know when in movies the boy kisses the girl and they get married? If Shinogu came in here, and kissed me one more time, maybe.." She stops and looks out the window looking all dreamy and pretty.

_I know, I'll make Uncle Shinogu kiss Neptune, and they'll be happy again! _

"Can you keep a secret kid?" She whispers to me. I nod and she smiles and whispers in my ear.

* * *

_Hatsumi's pov_

I make it up to my apartment, to find Kari sitting with Mizuku watching Sailor Moon. Kari is wearing one of Ryoki's old shirts and her jeans.

"Hi Hatsumi. I'm sorry about earlier. Its not your fault we're fighting." She holds a can in her hand.

"Are you babysitting drunk?" I ask. "Where's Ryoki?"

"I'm drinking mountain dew Hatsu." She ruffles Mizuku's hair and leans back onto the couch. "Ryoki went to find you."

"Oh." I sit down and Kari looks at me. "Sorry, I'm trying to be cheerful but...I don't feel good."

"I took good care of her Mama, cause she's staying the night cause Uncle Shinogu is mean." Mizuku says pointing to the mess of hair gel that is keeping Kari's hair sticking up completely.

"Ya, you don't mind do you Hatsumi? Shinogu and I aren't on good terms at the moment." Kari takes another long drink, and I stand up.

"I'm not going to let you stay here after you break my brother's heart!" I frown.

"He's the heartbreaker, he's the one that is in love with his sister!"

* * *

Ryoki's PoV

After a long walk, I return home hoping Hatusmi's there. _I'm sure we'll end up making up, we'll probably sleep pretty well too wink wink_

I open the door, and find Kari and Mizuku hiding behind the couch while Hatsumi stands freaking out.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"She's drunk babysitting our daughter and you don't care. She breaks Shinogu's heart and.." Hatsumi stops and runs out.

"Don't ask me, we were just watching tv." Kari says pointing to the screen of the tv. Mizuku nods beside her and I roll my eyes.

"Great."

* * *

_Kari's pov_

Ryoki and I are sitting on the balcony talking. I look at him.

"What's with Hatsumi?"

"I don't know." Ryoki sighs and I look back at Mizuku asleep on the couch.

"She's probably mad about me arguing with Shinogu."

"He shouldn't be mad about Azusa looking at you though. Just go tell him that."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

I look at him, and shake my head. "Because Ryoki, I slept with Azusa."

Later that night, I sleep on the top bunk in Mizuku's room. I can hear her moving around, and finally she climbs up the ladder to the top bunk and sits with me.

"I promise not to tell nobody your secret Neptune, cross my heart and promise on the moon." Mizuku whispers. I smile and hug her.

"You are so adorable Mizu, thanks." I play with her blonde hair, then she looks up at me.

"When you have the baby, will it be my friend and come play with me?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone yet Mizuku."

_Because I don't know if its Shinogus, or Azusa's..._

* * *

_A/N:_ Oh my gosh! Hatsumi yelling? Kari pregnant, Mizuku pulling Shinogu's hair? Another fabulous chapter :)

HARU is my LOVELY-- Yay you noticed the bolded sunglasses! I was hoping you would. Yes the fight was my fav part of that chap :)

Jenbo--Yes, a look into Azusa's not so deep thoughts. I loved the idea of her pouring her heart out and he's just sitting there. "Must not stare at her chest...don't loook..."

the littlest weasley---the display was a brilliant idea as well. I love all of you pointing out your fav parts:) I review as soon as a get enough reviews for my taste.

shinogu and azusa hater----Yes, I promise R/H pairing all the way, its just Shinogu has loved her so long, its hard to break away from her. Which isn't good for Kari at all.

bobthebrick--yes Mizuku had a pov part after I read that review I thought "wow bob is brilliant!" I know I worried no one would get Mizuku's line.

Tab-Cat----Yes, manga is often sad and yet you wanna keep it up.


	5. Spinning into chaos

_This chapter dedicated to Jenbo for their birthday! Didn't one of your reviews say you had a twin?_

* * *

_Shinogu's pov_

I almost fall asleep on my couch as I think. For once my thoughts aren't only on Hatsumi, they are on Kari, and where she could be...

_I hope she comes home soon..._ I think to myself. _I feel bad for accusing her when it was just Azusa being a pervert. She's done nothing wrong._

I hear a knock at the door, and I jump up and open it. Instead of Kari, I find Hatsumi.

"I'm sorry to just pop up, but I can't go to Ryoki right now. This best man thing's got us all mad at each other, and Kari's over at our apartment..."

"No its okay. So she's at your apartment?" I smile at the news. _She's not with Azusa..._

"Ya, she said she was staying the night because you two were having problems, I feel so bad for yelling at her. I was just so upset at Ryoki, then I come home to apologize and there she is wearing his shirt sitting on the couch with Mizuku like she was replacing me and..." Hatsumi stops and starts crying.

"Hatsumi calm down, its okay." I hug her, and we sit down on the couch.

"Is it a Tachibana curse to cause problems in relationships?" She says staring at the wall.

"If it is it explains a lot." I reply. We both sigh and sit back.

* * *

_Ryoki's PoV_

I wake up to the sound of crying. _What the hell!_

I climb out of bed, put on my glasses and end up in front of the bathroom where the crying's coming from.

"Kari?" I ask. I hear some sniffling noises, and she opens. Her eyes are watering, and she leans against the doorway.

"I'm sorry Ryoki, I don't feel good." She whispers. _Her face is all wihte..._

"Kari?" We both look as Mizuku comes in, half asleep.

"I'm sorry, just let me find my shirt and I'll head home okay." She starts to the living room, and suddenly collapses.

"Kari are you alright?" I stand on my knees and feel her forehead.

_Chris' sakes, what's wrong with her?_

"I'm just dizzy." She says sitting up. "Can I use your phone?"

* * *

_Shinogu's PoV_

I hear the phone ring, and I climb out of bed, exhausted. _Hatsumi stayed up late..._

"Hello?" I yawn into the phone.

_"Shinogu, can you come get me? I'm sorry about the other day, I shouldn't have even talked to Azusa." _I hear Kari stop and drop the phone.

"Kari? Kari what's wrong?" I call out into the phone. Hatsumi sits up from her spot on the couch, waking up from my voice.

"_Shinogu you better come get her." _Ryoki says into the phone. "_I don't know what's wrong with her._"

Before Hatsumi or Ryoki can say anything, I drop the phone, grab my wallet, and run out the front door.

* * *

_**Kari's PoV**_

_I'm going to die! _

I exit the bathroom, and go back to the couch. Ryoki sits in his chair, and Mizuku sits at my feet staring at me. I go to Ryoki, and tell him softly about my fear of being preggo. His eyes widen, and I quickly sit back on the couch.

"We'll go buy you a test." He offers. I nod and look back at Mizu.

"We had a fun sleepover didn't we?" I say softly to Mizuku. She shakes her head yes.

"I'm gonna go smoke outside, if Shinogu comes wait till I get back okay." Ryoki says leaving. I nod and when he's gone, Mizuku pulls on my arm.

"How come you're sick?" She asks.

"It's the baby." I whisper.

_GodmaybeI'mgoing to have a baby, what am I going to do if I am? What will Shinogu do?_

"Is it mad at you?"

I smile and shake my head. "I'm just being silly.Uncle Shinogu's gonna come get me, and I want you to remember not to tell anyone about what I told you."

_Maybe the test will say negative..._

"I promise Kari." She hugs me and the door opens. We both look at Shinogu, his hair ruffled wearing only a t-shirt and some jeans.

"You alright?" He runs over to me, and puts a hand on my forehead. I nod my head and sit up.

"Ya. I'm so sorry Shinogu." He helps me to my feet, and I work up all my energy to hug him.

* * *

_**Hatsumi's pov**_

Shinogu's exit had shocked me, but I stay and clean up a bit to clear my head. While I'm throwing a pile of Kari's things into drawers,I hear the door open, so I go into the living room. Kari is half asleep leaning on Shinogu's arm.

"Hi Hatsumi." She says softly. Her face is white as a sheet, and her eyes are pink from crying.

"Hi, what happened?" I ask. Ryoki walks in behind them with Mizuku and Kari shrugs.

"I probably ate some bad food or something. Can you tell them I don't need any help? Ya'd think I'm on my deathbed the way these two act." She laughs.

"You collapsed on the floor." Ryoki points out.

"I tripped. Now just let me have something for my headache." She lets go of Shinogu's arm and walks to her room with a bag in her hand. Mizuku runs after her and shuts the door.

"What's up with that?" I ask.

"I drove them over here, and she made me stop and take her in to buy.." Ryoki pauses and looks away. "Something for her headache."

_Why did he lie? What could she have gotten that she didn't want anyone to know about..._

"We have stuff already. She wouldn't even let me help her pick someout. She made Ryo go in with her and left me in the car." Shinogu shrugs.

"Someone had to watch Mizuku." Ryoki adds.

"I'd better call in to work sick, I'm gonna stay home with her." Shinogu grabs his cell phone, but I take it from him.

"No don't bother. I'm not working at our store today, so letMizuku and I take care of her." I smile.

_Whatever secret she has, I want to know why it involves Ryoki..._

* * *

**_Mizuku's pov (I love writing hers!)_**

Neptune had bought a test for something, but I'm not sure what. She goes into the bathroom, and tells me to make sure that nobody comes in till she's done.

"Mizu, I'm staying with Kari till she feels better, you want to go with Ryoki?" Mama says through the door.

"Nope, I gotta stay here for Neptune-chan. She's my bestest friend Mama." I reply. I hear Daddy and Uncle Shinogu leave, just as Neptune comes out.

"Did you get a good grade?" I ask with a smile. She looks at a thing in her hand, then starts crying.

"Oh Mizu.." She whimpers as she falls on her knees. "I'm really having a baby."

_How come she's sad? Maybe she's sad cause Uncle Shinogu still hasn't kissed her..._

"Don't cry." I hug her and Mama comes in.

"What's going on?" She asks. Neptune puts her hand in her pocket and wipes her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling that good. You should go home Hatsu I'm okay."

"No its okay, Mizuku wouldn't want me to."

* * *

**_Azusa's pov_**

Earlier, I saw Kari go to the pharmacy, looking sick. So I had bought some flowers, and I'm on the elevator going to her apartment.

_I hope Shinogu isn't up there...oh if he isn't then she'll be there alone...she's probably lonely..._

I push back the dirty thoughts and knock on her door. Hatumi answers the door, her daughter at her heels.

"What do you want?" She asks coldly. The kid sticks her tongue out at me and nods her head at Hatsu's question.

"I'm here to make sure Kari's okay. I saw her earlier she looked out of it. What're you doing here anyway Hatsumi? Shouldn't you and your brat be out with Ryoki?"

We all turn to see Kari come out of a room with her hair tied up in some jeans and a t-shirt. She looks at me, and her face turns pale.

_Somehow, I don't think she's glad to see me...damn look at her boobs in that shirt is it me or are they bigger!_

"Hey don't get onto him Hatsumi, he has roses." Kari says after a few seconds. She walks to me, and smiles.

"I saw you earlier, and you looked kind of sick so I figured I'd comeby." I flash her a smile and she blushes. "These are for you."

She takes the flowers, and holds them to her chest. "Thanks. I'd let you come in but I'm sick and I don't want you to be"

_Man if I could switch places with those roses..._

She kisses my cheek and smiles again. "Bye Azusa, thanks for the flowers."

* * *

**_Kari's pOv_**

I take Azusa's flowers and put them in a vase. I know Hatsumi doesn't approve, but he could be the father of my baby, so I'm not about to diss him.

_They are beautiful...I wonder if its his, if he'd still give me roses when he found out..._

"Kari you should go back to bed, you still look a bit pale." Hatsumi says bringing me back from my thoughts.

"I promise to just lay on the couch and watch some tv, you shouldn't worry about me so much." I put the roses on the kitchen counter, and go sit on the couch. Mizuku runs and sits beside me.

"I brought a movie so we could watch it Neptune. Its called '_Castle in the Sky'_ see." She hands me the dvd, and I nod and let her put it in. Hatsumi seems to busy herself by cleaning around, so I lay back with Mizu and watch with her.

* * *

_**Hatsumi's pov**_

I clean most of Shinogu's kitchen, then move to their room. Kari's things are piled with his, all over. I sigh and go to the bathroom, where I find a box on the sink.

_A pregnancy test! But..is this what she bought at the Pharmacy when she had Ryo take her? Why would Ryoki buy her a pregnancy test why didn't she just tell Shinogu...Unless..._

I picture Kari all over Ryoki as she always does when she greets him, and I get a horrible thought.

_She's having his baby!_

* * *

**_A/N--Of course Hatsumi comes to the only option that she thinks will work. More thoughts from Azusa, and Shinogu came to her rescue._**

* * *

**Hint for next chap...**

_"Because I love you!" _

* * *

_Reviews:_

_Jenbo_--aren't you so rocked I dedicated this to you? LoL.

_the littlest weasley---_Mizuku is so fun to write about. The pov switching thing gets hard, because it is impossible to remember when to switch and when not to. The only question I can answer is, yes I updated soon :)

_aloofanimegirl---_yes but Hatsu was super moody.

_Ryoki Lover----_I know, I absolutly love Mizu! Hatsumi has her moods, imagine how she feels after thinking it may be Ryo's! Ryo and Hatsumi will work things out, I promise that. Thanks for loving my fic :)


	6. Kisses don't help

_**Kari's pov**_

I wake up to find Hatsumi sitting at the kitchen table looking upset.

I yawn and sit up. "Hey you alright?"

_I bet she's still upset about the roses..._

"Oh just thinking. Kari, do you think that Ryoki and I are rushing this marrige thing?"

I look at her. "Are you thinking about canceling it?"

She looks at me as if it was my idea. "Well he does seem to be acting strangley lately haven't you noticed? Like he's got other plans on his mind."

_Is she trying to see if he's thinking about it through me? Or is she the one trying to pull this._

* * *

_**Hatsumi's pov**_

Kari pauses a moment and shrugs. "Maybe its in your head. Prewedding jitters?"

_Or maybe its in your stomach..._

"No, I love Ryoki more then anyone else could." I get up. "Maybe I should get Mizuku and take her home. Shinogu should be here anytime."

"Oh, well thanks for staying with me, I really really appreciate it." She says laying back on the couch.

"No problem." I pick up Mizuku, and smile down at her. "Come on baby we're going home."

"We have to stay and watch Neptune." She whispers sleepily. "Can I stay the night?"

"Okay." I pack up and go, ready to confront Ryoki.

* * *

_**Shinogu's pov**_

I come home to find Kari sitting at the kitchen table staring at some roses in front of her. She smiles and pushes them from her view of me.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd get back." She smiles and stands to hug me.

"You look a lot better." I say holding her to me. She nods.

"Ya, must have been a little stomachache. So are we still fighting?" She looks up at me, her eyes falling on my face.

I pick her up and kiss her. She kisses me back, and I lean back and look at her. "Does that answer your question?"

She giggles and looks at me. "I'm glad, I didn't know how long I could stand not being with you. Could I stand on the floor now?"

I laugh and put her down. "Okay."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She says weakly. I play with a bit of her hair and smile.

"I promise I'll never leave you."

"No matter what?"

"Ya." I whisper.

"Why?" I stare at her, her wide green eyes, her long blue-dyed hair, and I smile.

"Because I love you. I love you Kari Tachibana." I kiss her again, and she wraps her arms around my neck.

_**Mizuku's pov (I should make a mizuku fan club lol)**_

I peek over the couch to see Neptune and Uncle Shinogu talking and kissing.

_Yay I did it! They're happy again!_

"Neptune, I'm hungry." I say. Shinogu and Neptune look at me and laugh.

"Mizuku wanted to stay the night. Um Mizu help yourself okay. I wanna talk to Shinogu alone for a while."

"Okay Auntie Neptune." I smile and run to the fridge and look for something to eat.

* * *

After a snack, I lay on the couch. Neptune and Shinogu talk quietly beside me. I close my eyes and listen.

"The roses are from Ryoki. He wanted me to feel better."

"Oh. I was just..."

"You thought they were from Azusa right? What is it with you having no faith in me huh?"

_Uh-oh, I better try harder, maybe they hafta kiss a bunch more times..._

* * *

_**Ryoki's pov**_

I lay back, almost asleep on the couch, when Hatsumi comes in. I look up at her, her eyes red from crying.

"What the hell happened?" I say jumping up. She looks at me, tears pouring down her eyes, and raises her hand to slap me. I grab her wrist and she starts flailing around.

"Let go of me, you liar! You and her, you disgusting asshole, I loved you, I was so stupid I loved you." She says crying and screaming.

_What is she talking about? What the..._

"What did I do?" I ask puzzled. She stops and pulls her arm from me.

"You know Ryoki, and I can't believe you would! No wonder you were so against Shinogu all the time! Because you were with her!" She stops and picks one of Mizuku's toys from the floor and flings it at me.

"Oww, what the hell are you talking about Hatsumi? Is this about Kari being..OWW" She continues to throw everything she can get at me, including a lamp.

Suddenly my phone rings, and I grab it and run into our room, where I lean against the door to protect myself.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"_Ryoki, this is me. It came out positive. God what will I do? I'm sitting in our bathroom, and I don't know. I can't tell him, and he's waiting for me and I'm going to puke." _Kari yells into the phone.

"Wow calm down okay. I have a crisis here too. Now do you know why Hatsumi is screaming and throwing things?"

"_Hatsumi is freaking out? Hmm, well Azusa came by with roses for me earlier, and she wasn't too happy about that. Oh she was thinking about canceling the wedding."_

"Canceling the.." I stop and put the phone down. _Why would she cancel our wedding?_

"_Ryoki? I should go, Shinogu and Mizuku are knocking on the door. Thanks for earlier._" She hangs up and I close the phone. After I put it up, Hatsumi comes in.

"Ryo, I'm staying at Akane's tonight. I'll go by tomorrow and get Mizuku from Shinogu's house. I hope you're happy with her Ryoki." She grabs her bag, throws things in it, and leaves before I can move from my spot.

* * *

_**Azusa's pov**_

I go up to Shinogu's again.I'll probably take Kari out clubbing with me.Its late, but I'm sure she'll answer. I pick up my cell, and dial her cell number.

"_ring, ring, ring, ring, click_," I sigh and lean onto the railing. "_This is Kari, I'm probably out partying, leave me a message, and I'll call you back. Bye."_

"Kari, this is Azusa. Wanna come out with me? Call me back, I'll be waiting." I say trying to act as cool as I can.

Right before I go to the elevator though, my cell starts ringing. I grin and answer. "Hey."

"_Azusa? Um we should talk. Where are you at?"_

"I'm right outside your apartment, is something..."

"_Thanks, give me a second and I'll be out there._" She hangs up, and I wait.

_Damn Shinogu's probably figured it out.That sucks, she was fun. Hot too...maybeshe's just upset. I'm sure hedoesn't know...or may be he does..._I sigh and she comes out, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Azusa, I have to tell you something." She wipes her eyes, and looks at me. "I'm pregnant."

"I know, but maybe Shinogu's..." I pause and my mouth drops.

"Pre..preg...what?" I say amazed.

"As in I'm having a baby." She whispers. I stare at her stomach, then back to her face, then to her stomach again.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do. And you've always been here for me so I was hoping you'd understand." She continues.

_Don't panic, just have to run, change name, and pretend I never slept with her!_

"Whoa, I'm...this is crazy I'm out." I quickly run to the stairs, as fast as possible.

* * *

**Akane's pov**

Hatsumi sits in front of me, pouring the entire story to me of Ryoki and Kari. I let her sob, and Subaru sits beside her trying to calm her down. Anger rises through me.

"Oh he's dead." I say getting up. Hatsumi tells me not to, but I turn to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He can't do that to you Hatsumi. Not on my watch."

I grab my stuff, and take a taxi to Ryoki's. _I can't believe the nerve of him, oh he's getting his ass kicked so fast..._

I throw the money to the driver, and race up the stairs. I find him smoking, staring out at the sky. He looks at me, and I immediatly start screaming.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" I scream.

"GOD WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND YOUR SISTER I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" He screams back.

"EXCEPT CHEAT ON HER WITH KARI!"

He looks at me, one eyebrow up in a confused stare. "Me and Kari? Why would you think that?"

"Because of the pregnancy test Hatsumi found in her trashcan! I mean getting your cousin pregnant Ryoki, I can't believe..."

He starts laughing, and shakes his head. "You two dumbasses, I can't believe this."

"Can't believe what?" I say confused. _What's so funny? Was she holding it for another girl?_

Before he can answer however, Kari comes up the elevator, her hair a mess and her eyes completely red. She wipes away some tears, and hugs Ryoki.

"Ryo, I'm going to die, and Shinogu..and Azusa and.." She looks at me and wipes her eyes again. "Um hi Akane."

"Um hi Kari, why are you...are you preggo?" I manage. She turns white, and looks at Ryoki.

"Yes.."

"Its Ryoki's isn't it." I say as more of a statement then a question. _Poor thing, look at her..._

"No it isn't."

"Then whose is it?"

She looks at Ryoki again, and then shakes her head. "I...I um don't know..."

_Hatsumi must be right, look at the way he's holding her..._

"Kari, what is going on?" I turn to see Shinogu and Mizuku, then when I look back to Kari, she's fainted clean away.

* * *

**A/N**-wow, so much stuff to manage in this chapter. Things clear up a bit soon though, so I suppose I shouldn't fuss over itmyself. I really appreciate all of you being here for me in this fic, and I really love all of you, in the friend way.

* * *

**Hint for next chapter:**

_"Please wait.." I say chasing after him. He stops and looks at me._

_"What do you want me to say?"_

_"Anything but good bye." _

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**aloofanimegirl:** I know, that bit was very dramatic. Thanks for reading/reviewing everychapter. thanks for the support.

**bobthebrick**: they are cousins. Yes Azusa is way over Hatsumi, and by now he's probably in Canada hiding. lol I know I update really often lately, I have lots of ideas for this fic. Yes I forgot Akane and Subaru, so I brought them back.

**HARU is my LOVELY:** Yes, Mizuku's povs have proven to be very popular. She is very sweet and innocent, so its super kawaii. Thanks for the support.

**Ryoki Lover**: I know, she is very upset. Did I mention next chap I will reveal the father of Kari's kid? Yay I bet your excited.

**Jenbo:** thank you for the shrine of imaginary porportion, and I'm glad you liked the dedication.

**Shinogu and Azusa Hater**: I know, Hatsumi can be sooo blonde. Yes Azusa is a big perv, and Shinogu is blonde, mentally, as well. Ah well things work out.


	7. Please don't leave me

**Mizuku's pov**

Daddy starts to pick Auntie Neptune up, but Uncle Shinogu punches him. I start screaming, frightened. Aunt Akane picks me up and starts yelling at them.

"Shinogu what was that for?" I jump from her grasp and run to Auntie Neptune. The grown ups all start to yell and get mad, but I only try to wake Auntie Kari up.

"Please please wake up." I say poking her. She opens one of her eyes, and sits up.

"Mizu? What's goin' on?" She stands up, and looks at Daddy, Aunt Akane, and Uncle Shinogu. "I don't wanna know, Chris' sakes these idiots are going to end up killing each other at this rate."

"Maybe you should go inside, or you will make the baby cold!" I say quickly. She looks at the fight, and takes my hand.

* * *

Inside, she lays on the couch staring at her cellphone. I climb up beside her, and pull her hair.

"How come you're sad?" I ask. She sighs and puts the phone down.

"Because, tomorrow morning, I find out who's the baby's dad."

* * *

**Ryoki's pov**

I stand over Shinogu, holding him down. "Now stop and listen to me. I didn't do anything with Kari!"

"Then why'd you send her roses? Why does she always run to you? She.."

"Shinogu stop it! Look ask her yourself."

Akane looks around. "Where is she anyway? Mizuku? Kari?"

We all go into the apartment. Mizuku is asleep on the couch, with Kari beside her staring at her cellphone.

"Kari, its time to tell Shinogu." I say pushing him forward to her. She puts a hand over her stomach, her eyes wide in fear.

"Ryoki I can't. He'll run off just like Azusa did."

"What the hell do you have to tell me?" Shinogu says impatiently. Mizuku sits up and looks at Shinogu.

"Don't be mad, cause its going to be my best friend." She says hugging Kari.

"What?"

Mizuku grabs my arm and points to Shinogu. "He can't make her cry no more!"

"I'm still left out here."

* * *

**Shinogu's pov**

"Shinogu I'm..." Kari stops, and starts crying. "I'm gonna have a baby."

Everything stops, and I don't know what to say or do. Everyone looks at me, but I can only stare at Kari, her eyes wide with fear.

"You are?"

"Mhmm."

I sit beside her, and she hugs me tightly tears flying from her eyes. "I'm so glad you didn't run out. I mean you'll come with me tomorrow won't you? To get the results."

"The results? So you're not sure?" I say still holding her.

"Well, you see Shinogu, I'm not quite sure if its yours or Azusa's."

"So you were cheating on me? I don't know what's the matter with you Kari!" I let all the anger rush through me, and I quickly walk out.

_Azusa can have her, I don't care. That's probably what it always was, she and Azusa. _

Somehow though, that idea doesn't fit.

I get into the elevator, and stare at the four walls around me. _Maybe this is just a joke.._

As the doors open again, I start walking down the sidewalk. I hear the sound of Kari's shoes clacking against the cement behind me.

* * *

**Kari's PoV**

"Please wait..." I say chasing after him. He stops and looks at me.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything but good bye." I whisper. He stares at me a moment, and the breeze seems to freeze around us.

"Why? Why shouldn't I just leave you here? I mean its obvious I wasn't anything but a game to you! Using me when Azusa wasn't around!"

Tears fling from my eyes and I shake my head. "I was never using you Shinogu, I love you."

"Then did you love Azusa too?"

"I was mad at you Shinogu, because you weren't there."

"So when I'm not there you'll just run to Azusa?"

I shake my head and look at him. "You don't understand. I scared you were going to leave me."

"Why the hell'd you think that?"

"Because, you were all about Hatsumi. God Shinogu you were always out for her!" I turn away from him and shrug. "Forget it Shinogu, just run off to Hatsumi, and I'll just move in with Ryoki, or Azusa."

He puts an arm around me, and hugs me. "God damnit. I can't just leave you."

"Why?"

He puts his arm around me tightly, and looks at me seriously. "I love you, and I promise you I'll never stop loving you."

* * *

**Azusa's pov (because we love him)**

I wake up to Shinogu. I sit up and yawn. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You're gonna put on some pants, and we're going." He says. I frown and pull some jeans on.

"Damn."

* * *

Shinogu practically drags me to a clinic. We sit down in some chairs, and are joined by Ryoki, Hatsumi, and their brat.

We sit for like ever. Hatsumi's brat starts making paper airplanes and throwing them at me. I complain but Hatsumi and Ryoki ignore me.

Finally, Kari comes out. She doesn't look at anyone, just stares at a paper in her hand. She looks at me, and starts crying.

"Azusa, I'm having you baby." She says softly. I fall over in shock.

She starts laughing. "Oh my god did you crap your pants or what? Nope its Shinogu's baby 100."

"Azusa?" She whispers.

"The bad man is dead Mama."

* * *

Hatsumi's pov

I smile for Kari and Shinogu, as they rush and talk excitedly. I can' t help but get a jealous feeling. That could've been Ryoki and I if I hadn't been so stupid.

"I'm heading out. I don't feel so good." I tell everyone. Mizuku grabs my hand and follows me, but Ryoki turns me around.

"Hatsumi we can't just keep avoiding each other." He tells me.

"Why not?"

"Because you and I both know that we're fuckin' in love okay. God am I all alone in this?"

I turn around and look at him. "No, but I can't deal with this right now. I'll be at Akane's."

* * *

**A/N:** This is **not **the end! LoL just to tell you :) Sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure which way I was headed, and I promise they're will be more chapters. This is just the tip of the iceberg. I love this story too much just to drop off an ending here.

* * *

Hint for next chap:

"This, and this, and, oh I want one of those over there! Yay, can you buy me that one in purple too?"

* * *

**Reviews (throws candy to everyone who waited for this chapter)**

**bobthebrick--**Yep he's over her.

**Ryoki lover**----you would not believe how hard it was for me to work with the father of her baby thing. I almost died writing it lol. thanks for reading.

**salt of the earth**--you can be a member!

**Jenbo---**man you guys really love Mizuku.

**Haru is my lovely---**lolthanks for loving me for updating lol. everyone loves mizuku lol

**the littlest weasley---**yes Hatsumi has lots of problems poor thing.

**shinogu and azusa hater**----yep. Hatsumi's all freaking out. she often does in my mind.


	8. Running into Family

**Mizuku's pov**

Mommy sits with Aunt Akane, talking. Uncle Subaru and I are watching Gundam, but I don't really like it.

_I wonder if Mommy and Daddy need to kiss to be happy..._

"Uncle Subaru, do robots kiss?" I ask. He looks at me weird, then shakes his head.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"No reason." I stand up and go sit beside Mama. She plays with my hair and continues to talk to Akane.

"At least Kari isn't having Azusa's kid. That would've broken Shinogu's heart." Mama sighs.

"So are you and Ryoki planning on having more.." Akane looks at me then whispers into Mama's ear.

"I don't know. I don't even know if we're talking."

"Having more what Auntie Akane? Are we getting a pet? I like fish."

Mama shakes her head, but Auntie Akane only giggles. _Grown ups are weird..._

Kari's Pov

Shinogu takes the day off to be with me. We go to the park, and walk around. He tries to start a conversation, but I don't want to talk. _I feel so strange..._

"You think it'll be a boy or a girl?" He asks. "Kari? Are you alright? You wanna go home?"

He puts a hand on my forehead, and I snap back from my thoughts. "Oh, no I'm fine Shinogu. Don't be silly."

"Are you sure? You seem kind of sad."

"Just a little moody. Can we go by Ryoki's store?" I ask. He nods and I let him take my hand and lead me.

"Sure, we'll go by Akane's too. Maybe we can help with him and Hatsu." He offers.

"That's the spirit. Can we get some ice cream too? Please?" I smile. He laughs and hugs me to him.

"Anything you want Kari."

"I love you Shinogu." I whisper staring up at him.

"I love you too Kari."

**Shinogu's pov**

Kari seemes jumpy. She stares around, and when I ask her if she's okay she pulls from my grasp. We go to Ryoki's store, and as usual she goes to him in a flash.

_I'm not jealous, its just how hard it can be for her to be with me, but she can just jump at Ryoki..._

"Ryo-sama! I'm so glad to see you." She smiles. "Is Hatsu talking to you yet?"

"No, I don't know what the hell is wrong, but she's not talking to me." He grumbles.

She and he talk a while, then she pulls at my arm. "Hey Shinogu, Ryoki's taking me shopping for tomorrow."

I stare confused. "Tomorrow?"

"My birthday. Remember?"

"Of course, I was just kidding." I assure her. She smiles and hugs me.

_Did she ever tell me her birthday? Oh great now I have to figure out a present for her..._

"I'll meet you at Akane's in an hour."

**Ryoki's pov**

I take Kari to a store, where she bounces around grabbing everything in sight.

"This, and this, and oh I want one of those over there! Yay, can you buy me that one in purple too?"

_Geez, moodswings. _

"Uh sure Kari." I mutter. She smiles and hugs me.

"Thanks Ryoki, you rock." She stops and looks at me. "Ryo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When your with Hatsumi, what does it feel like?"

_Feel like? Like wha...gee_

"What?" She rolls her eyes and sets the things she got on a table and looks at me.

"You know, like do you get this spark, or do you feel really great or something?"

"I don't know. My heart like beats fast. Shouldn't you ask a girl about this or something?"

She laughs and shoves me. "Ryoki, your my best friend, you know I've never had friends that were girls. They all ended up gettinga ll jealous and stuff. Unless your getting jealous."

"Jealous of what?" I laugh. "This is getting really lame, lets buy your stuff and go."

"Okay." She laughs and we go buy her things.

**Akane's pov **

I walk with Hatsumi down the street, hoping to cheer her up. She won't tell me why she isn't talking to Ryoki, but obviously she isn't going to tell anyone.

"Let's buy you some sexy clothes." I offer. She sighs.

"What for?" She replies dryly. Mizuku runs in front of us and starts walking backwards.

"Mama, why are you mad at Daddy? Did he not kiss you?" She says innocently.

Hatsumi looks at her daughter, and then back at the sidewalk. "No, I'm not sure why I'm mad."

Suddenly Mizuku trips over someone. I watch as the person she tripped over helps her to her feet. "Mizuku?"

She looks up at him. "Daddy? Yay Daddy and Auntie Neptune!"

Kari smiles at Mizuku, and hugs her. "Hey kiddo, what are you and your mother doing?"

"Mama and Auntie Akane and me are going shopping. Is daddy taking you shopping too?" She says excitedly. Hatsumi looks away from the group, obviously angry.

"I was taking her to buy a birthday present. Or ten." He's carrying several bags, while Kari is only holding her purse.

"Akane, didn't you want to get to that store before it closed?" Hatsumi tells me looking upset and desperate. I sigh and nod.

"Oh of course. Come on Mizu. Good bye Kari-san and Ryoki." I wave, but Mizuku is still hugging Kari.

"I wanna stay with Daddy!" She squeals. Hatsumi mutters a yes, and we walk away.

"Hatsumi he was just taking her for birthday shopping." I tell her once we're out of ear shot.

"Always with Kari. Stupid ass Kari. 'Ya Kari, stay at our house.' Then he stupid buys her a pregnancy test and he's.." Hatsumi stops and starts crying like crazy. I hug her to me.

"Oh Hatsu he's just being a good friend." I comfort her. Hatsumi wipes her eyes but continues to cry.

"That should have been me Akane, when I was preggo I should have just told him. I'll never get to feel how Kari feels with Ryoki, that should be Shinogu caring for her."

"Oh shit." I gasp. "He called and said he was going to meet us at the house and I forgot. We better go back."

Hatsumi nods and we leave back to my apartment.

**A/N-----Sorry for not having as much, or updating often. I'm going through a family thing, which involves moving or not moving, so I'm really not having a good time at this.**

**Hint for next chap--**

_"I'm not sure if I love you or not." She whispers, and I see the truth in her eyes, burning me deep inside._

**Reviews:**

the littlest weasley-----SO sorry but please forgive me for not updating sooner. Next time I'll write lots more.

bob the brick-------Azusa makes me laugh lol. It isn't really his, but he is still being a huge factor in the story

salt of the earth-------LoL I'm glad I amuse you. I can't resist Mizu's face lol.

sana chichi-------this one was short too sorry. Azusa is cool do not diss him!

Ryoki Lover-----Hatsumi's got severe jealousy issues. Thanks, I"m glad its your fav :)

Haru is my lovely----thank you for dancing lol. Thanks for loving me. That line was thought up by my 12 year old cousin so thank him. Hatsumi's really twisted.

Yuskefan----thanks, I'll have a new chap up very soon.


	9. I don't think I love you

**Shinogu's Pov**

Subaru tells me the girls are gone, so I decide to go to Ryoki's. _I'll just ask Kari what's wrong._

I knock a few times, and Kari opens, wearing a school girl sailor outfit. My eyes widen, and she smirks.

"I know I look good Shinogu, but don't eye me like that." She giggles. "I'm working at Ryoki's store."

Mizuku runs in front of her, wearing a pink wig, and a sailor outfit smiling up at me.

"Uncle Shinogu, do you want to go with us?" She asks me waving her toy wand at me.

"No thanks."

Ryoki walks out, wearing his usual clothes. "Oh come on Shinogu, someone has to wear a tuxedo and mask, and God knows it won't be me."

"Why don't we have Subaru do it?" Kari smiles at her older cousin. "Its his turn anyway."

"Okay, you guys coming?"

I watch Ryoki pick Mizuku up. "You go ahead Ryoki, I want to talk to Kari a second."

Ryoki meets eyes with Kari, and she nods. _Like I need his permission to talk to my girlfriend!_

Once Ryoki's gone, she smiles at me. "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Why are you so distant to me, but you can tell Ryoki anything? I mean he knew about the baby..."

"Because you would have gone off about how I didn't know if it was you or Azusa!"

"So you told Ryoki!"

"Because he's the only one I've been able to depend on in my life. I thought you were too, but your standing up here screaming at me!"

She leans against the doorway, obviously too mad to say anymore.

"I just want to know you love me and not him." I say calmly. She looks up at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"So you want me to say I don't love the guy that's been like my brother? God Shinogu way to be selfish."

I don't say anything more. _Am I?_

"Listen Shinogu, I don't think we should...I think we should hold off for a while." She whispers. "I mean look at us."

"Hold off? Kari your having my baby!" I demand. "You can't just..."

She looks away, then back at me. "Oh Shinogu, I'm sorry. I..."

"What?"

"I wanted it to work out, so I decided to pretend..but.."

"But what? Kari tell me." I demand.

"Shinogu, I lied. It isn't yours. And the worst part is, I'm not sure if I love you or not." She whispers, and I see the truth in her eyes, burning me deep inside.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!"

Kari puts a hand over her stomach, as if to muffle the sounds from the child. Then she looks at me, then runs, and I do not follow her..

* * *

_**Kari's pov**_

I get to the shop. I was all but okay, but I told Ryoki I was just having a mood swing again. Mizuku and I stand outside the store, smiling at the customers.

"Hatsumi!" I call out. Hatsumi walks up to Mizuku and I, a smile on her face. She picks up Mizu, hugging her.

"I'm such a hypocrite." She says to me as she puts the girl down. "Akane explained it exactly to me. Your just scared to be out of Ryoki's shadow, so you hang around him."

_Excuse me? What the hell is that supposed to mean? His shadow?_

"Um, and how does that make you a hypocrite?"

"Because I did the same thing with Shinogu, but I understand you now Kari!" She hugs me, smiling. I can't smile though, I only stare at her.

Ryoki walks out, obviously curious as to who's freaking out, and sees Hatsumi. I watch as she runs and hugs him, crying and apologizing. I see him hug her back, then kiss her.

"Yay! I did it! Mama and Daddy got a happy ending kiss!" Mizuku jumps up and down, excited. I smile and pick her up.

"Ya, good job! Wanna lend me some Sailor Moon magic Mizu? I could sure use it." I sigh.

"But you don't need no magic Auntie Neptune. You power right here." She points to her stomach, then rises to her heart, looking a tiny bit confused.

"I know, but sometimes I'm worried I'll use all that up." I whisper. She looks up at me, and I smile and hug her.

"Auntie Neptune, what's wrong? Do you need Uncle Shinogu to kiss you? I can use my wand and make him." She pushes a button, making the wand flash and I laugh, ignoring my own tears.

"Oh, no I don't think a kiss is gonna fix this Mizu. Why don't you go with your Mom and Dad okay, I have to go...pack." I manage.

"Are you leaving? Please don't go, I'll be a good girl." Mizuku starts crying, and I feel heartbroken.

I hug her tight. "Its not your fault, and I promise I'll visit soo often. I'm staying here in Tokyo, but I'm just not staying at Uncle Shinogu's."

Hatsumi and Ryoki walk over, to see why their child was crying. I explain she was upset I was leaving, and quickly make an excuse to go.

"Kari don't leave because of me. We'll be sisters in law in a way soon." Hatsumi smiles. I shake my head.

"I'm not leaving because of you." Its all I can say, because I know somehow where I have to go, even if I know it's a bad idea.

* * *

**Azusa's pov (yes we all love him)**

I'm sitting on my couch, listening to rock music blast out of my speakers. I'm modeling again, and Rita promised to come over tomorrow. I should clean.

"Azusa please open up." I hear a familiar soft voice call. I turn down the music, and go to open the door. As soon as I open it, I find Kari, in a school girl outfit her eyes wide.

"Did you need something?" I ask. _Ya, why would you want to be here?_

"Azusa, I lied. I'm so sorry I just.." She plays her sleeve, then looks at me. "Azu, I'm having your kid."

"I'm not falling for that again." I scoff. "That's a sick joke ya know."

"This isn't a joke. I had to lie for Shinogu, but I can't lie any longer."

I stare at her, and know she's telling the truth. I sigh and ruffle my hair, unsure of what to do.

"Does he know?"

She nods. "That's why I was wondering if I could stay here. I work at Ryo's store, so I won't be just bumming off you, and I promise not to make a mess and I'll..."

I put a finger to her lips. "Calm down Kari. First off I don't care if your bumming off me. I've got more then enough cash okay. Second, my apartment is always a mess."

"So I can stay?"

"As long as I don't have anyone at my door threatening to kill me." I can just imagine Shinogu or Ryoki standing outside my door with a bat. _Damn.._

"I promise they won't. Thanks Azusa." She hugs me, and I smile at how tight she's hugging me.

_I can see some definant advantages to her being here, a lot of advantages..._

* * *

**a/n—I'm back on sync! I know, omg its Azusa's! Kari is the kind of person who would die her hair blonde for a boy that only dates blondes if she really loves him. She wanted it to work with Shinogu, but lying isn't her thing. Hatsumi has somehow managed to figure out that Kari's pathetic. sweatdrop whatever floats her boat...**

* * *

**Hint for next chap!**

"_Azusa, you didn't tell me you were married." Rita says surprised._

* * *

**Reviews:**

I would so write the things, but I promised my brother he could smack me in the back of the head if I wasn't off in like, 4 minutes, so no time. I love you all, and i"ll update super soon promise on Azusa! Please understand I have lots of things to do, even if its summer. Love you all! Thanks for reading, I'll have a new one posted by Sunday.


	10. Happy birthday Kari

**Azusa's pov**

I wake up, and stretch my arms. _Its too early..._

Suddenly I hear someone humming, and I sit up. I remember that Kari's here, and so I go into the kitchen. There I find Kari putting two bowls of fried rice on my table. She looks up at me, smiling.

_Damn she's hot..._ I almost say that, but instead I look at the bowls. "Wha.."

"I know, its not the greatest breakfast, but I can't cook." She blushes and looks down at her bowl.

"No, I'm sure it'll be, okay." I say slowly. I take a bite, and cringe a bit. _Yuck, this tastes horrible..._

I look up to see Kari eating like a starved woman. She looks up at me, then wipes her mouth giggling.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really hungry. I'm eating for two ya know."

I nod, and look at the bowl. "Its very delicious."

_Ugh, like sewage. Who screws up making fried rice? _

"It is? I wanted to do something. I cleaned too." I look around the apartment. Somehow she's managed to clean everything.

She hugs me, and laughs. "Do you like it? I even moved a few things around."

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" We both look up to see Rina. Kari quickly jumps away from me, blushing.

"Rina, your early." I smile. She looks at Kari curiously, but Kari looks back to me.

"Azu, I'm going to go change. I'm still in my cosplay clothes from Ryoki's store." She quickly goes into the bedroom, obviously embarrassed.

"She's so adorable. How long has she lived here?" Rina smiles.

"It's a really long story. Long to short, she's pregnant with my kid." I explain. _Wow, I said that and didn't cringe..._

"Azusa, you didn't tell me you were married." Rina says surprised. "I mean we haven't seen each other for a while but.."

"We're not." She looks at me a moment, then sits down beside me, fussing with her glasses.

Kari walks out in a knee length green skirt, and a spaghetti strapped black top. She sits down and smiles at us.

"Oh Kari, this is Rina. She's helping me get back into modeling."

"That won't be hard at all Azusa. I announced your coming back and you've got five shoots booked this week already." She smiles.

* * *

**Kari's pov**

_Wow Azusa's manager sure is pretty... _I try to smile a lot, and listen as she and he talk.

"Tomorrow you'll have the first shoot. You up for it?" She asks him.

"Ya, you wanna go Kari?" Azusa looks back at me, and I nod. _Wow, I live with a model..._

"Okay, that would be great." My phone starts vibrating in my pocket, and I pull it out.

_Shinogu..._ I leave it alone, and look up to see both of them staring at me.

"It was just my Dad wishing me a happy birthday." I say quickly.

"Oh its your birthday? Well I was going to suggest we go out, why don't we all have dinner to celebrate." Rina suggests. _I like her, she's very nice._

"Ya Kari, we can get something to eat, and go see a movie later." Azusa adds. I blush as he smiles at me...

"Okay." I look around the large apartment, then back at Azusa. _A girl could get used to this..._

* * *

**Ryoki's pov**

I sit up, and look beside me. Hatsumi is asleep, a smile on her face. I push back her hair, then climb out of bed. After cleaning up, and dressing, I go into the living room to see Mizuku digging through my address book.

"What're you doing?" I yawn. She looks up at me, then puts the book to my face.

"Is that Auntie Neptune's number? I have to call her." Mizuku says looking sadly at me. "I have to know where she is."

"Why do you need to talk to Kari?"

"Cause, I want to know where she is."

"She's probably at her apartment."

"But she moved out last night."

I look at Mizuku. "She what?"

"She told me she had to go."

I sigh and pick up my phone. I dial her cell, and listen to it ring. Finally she picks up.

"_Hello?" _

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? MIZU SAYS YOU LEFT SHINOGU'S!"

"_Calm down Ryo, don't be mad. Look it's a long story, and..."_

"What?"

"_Look I'll just come by later okay. Tell Mizuku that. I'll explain everything later on."_

"You better be by." I growl. _How stupid can she be? Preggo and out on the streets..._

"_I promise. By the way how'd you know I left?"_

"Mizuku was freaking out." Mizuku looks up at me, waving her arms for the phone. I hand it to her.

"Auntie Neptune, are you okay? Do you want to borrow my wand?" She says into the phone excitedlly. "Okay. I'll be a good girl. Okay. Promise? Okay, bye."

Mizuku looks up at me, then puts the phone down. "We gotta call Sailor Moon now!"

I chuckle. "Why?"

"Because she's at the bad man's house."

* * *

**Shinogu's pov (poor guy)**

I sigh and dial her number again. I've been calling all morning. All I want to do is hear her voice...

"Come on, quit being stupid." I tell myself. "She's all but broken us up."

The doorbell rings, and I go answer it. I open the door to see a tall blonde man about my old man's age.

"Um, I'm sorry is a Kari Tachibana staying here?" He says. _Geez look at this guy. He's in a business suit and everything..._

I think a moment and nod. "Ya, but she's out right now. You want me to leave a message.."

"Oh well you see I'm Takuya Tachibana, I'm her father. I came by to wish her happy birthday. When do you think she'll be back?" He's holding a package, and an envelope. I let him in, and suddenly the phone rings.

I grab it quickly. "Hello?"

"_Shinogu? I know you don't want to see me, but is my...father there? I forgot he was coming by." _I smile at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, he's here to see you."

"_I've got to go see my father Azu, I'll be back for dinner." _I hear her tell Azusa. "_Shinogu you still there?"_

"Ya."

"_Thanks soo much, I'll be there in a sec."_

I listen to her hang up, then sigh. "She's coming Mr. Tachibana."

* * *

**Mizuku's pov**

Daddy tells me not to tell Mommy that Neptune is with the bad man. I promise, and he starts making lunch. The door opens, and I run and hug Neptune as she comes in.

"Whoa I think someone's glad to see me." She smiles. "I heard you were worried about me."

"Ya, I missed you lots and lots." I tell her. "You were not nice leaving Uncle Shinogu's house."

She looks sadly at Daddy, then takes off her shoes and puts on slippers. "Look Ryoki, better yet read this."

She gives daddy a piece of paper, and he looks at it. He looks very mad. "YOU LIED?"

"I thought it would be better for me and Shinogu, but..." She stops and starts crying.

I hug her, and she stops. "Please Ryoki, don't be mad at me."

"What do you expect me to do dance for joy?"

Mommy walks in, and looks at us. "Kari what's wrong?"

"Moodswings, damned things." Neptune says wiping her eyes. "That's all."

"Oh, I know how that can be. Actually Ryoki and I were going to go out for the day, and Mizuku's awfully fond of you..."

"No I don't think Kari is up for babysitting today." Daddy tells her.

"I love to babysit her Ryo you know that. You wanna spend the day with me Mizu?" Neptune asks me.

"Yes please. Please daddy?" I look at daddy giving him a big smile. He sighs and nods.

"Yay I gets to spend the day with you!" I tell Neptune.

* * *

Neptune takes me with her to Uncle Shinogu's house. We go in to see an old man, and Uncle Shinogu talking.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to stop at Ryoki's and..I have babysitting duties today." Kari tells them.

"Who is this?" The old man says.

"This is Ryoki's daughter Mizuku. Mizu, this is my father."

"Wow if your Auntie Neptune's daddy you must be really old!" I say surprised. Kari looks at me funny, but her daddy laughs.

"Yes, I can see that she's Ryoki's." He looks back at her. "Now I wanted to give you this, your mother wanted me to send it to your finishing school but obviously that would have been a waste."

He gives the box to her, and she hugs him. "Thanks Dad."

"Fine young man you have here Kari. I'm very proud of you. Now I would stay darling, but your mother.."

"I know Mom. Thanks a lot." She looks at Uncle Shinogu sadly, then back at her dad.

The old man leaves, and Uncle Shinogu looks at Neptune. "So are you going back to his house now?"

"Shinogu, I..." Neptune looks at me. "We should talk about this when I'm not babysitting."

"Why should we wait until you have Azusa's brat?" Uncle Shinogu says grumpyly. Neptune starts crying, and grabs my hand.

"Come on Mizu." She tells me, crying.

"That was not nice Uncle Shinogu." I tell him as Neptune takes us outside where it is raining.

* * *

**Kari's pov**

Once I stop crying, I take Mizuku to Azusa's apartment. Azusa opens the door, with Rina writing something on a piece of paper behind him.

"Oh, Hatsu's brat." I hear him mutter.

"I promised I'd babysit. I hope that's okay." Azusa looks at me, and shrugs.

"Sure. I'm going out with Rina for a while, we'll be back in an hour or so." Mizuku goes inside, and Azusa leans closer to me.

"Later on, I'll give you a birthday party between the two of us." He winks. I feel his hand on my bum, and I blush furiously. Suddenly he jumps up, and I look down to see Mizuku biting his hand.

"Bad man keep your hands to yourself!" Mizuku orders.

"Mizuku you do not bite. Now say your sorry." I tell her. She looks at me mad, then at him.

"I'm sorry bad man." She sighs. I watch Azu and Rina leave, then I sit down on the couch, watching the rain outside the window.

"He wasn't being nice." Mizuku tells me. She sits beside me, her arms crossed.

"He's going to be my baby's daddy Mizu." I tell her softly.

"But he can't, because a daddy has to love the mama, and Uncle Shinogu loves you not the bad man!" Mizuku quickly leaves the room, and I go stand on the balcony, letting the rain soak me, and hide my tears.

* * *

**A/N–Whew, didn't think I'd get this done so fast. I wrote this in 3 hours yay! I'll have the next one up by Tuesday probably. **

* * *

H**int for next chap.**

"_Ryoki called me, what happened?" Shinogu says entering my hospital room..._

* * *

**Reviews:**

**the littlest weasley**–Yes I'm super mean, but at least I wrote. LoL, I loved the wand too. Mizuku is too cute for her own good.

**Haru is my lovely–**Yes, I"m on track again. I know, Shinogu's really sad right now.

**Bobthebrick–**I'm so proud of you for knowing. LoL.

**Ryokilover**—Yes, Mizu is adorable.


	11. A bump in the road

**Azusa's pov**

After a long contract meeting, Rina and I walk back to my apartment.

"So is that why you started modeling again? Because you found out you were going to be a father?"

"Not really. I was going to anyways, but I guess when Kari told me, I figured I had to..." I stop and she looks at me.

"That's going to be one beautiful kid ya know. Kari could be a model herself."

"She'd be too shy." I smirk. _But she's really hot..._

"So who's kid was that Kari was watching?"

"Hatsumi's brat." I mumble staring at the bite she left. _Damn that hurt..._

"Hey look, isn't that Hatsumi over there?" Rina asks. I follow her stare, and nod. Hatsumi and Ryoki are in a coffee shop smiling and talking.

"Ya."

"So how far along is she?"

"A month."

"Just think Azusa, you'll be a dad. That's too cute." Rina laughs.

"What's so cute about it?"

She smiles. "I don't know, I just keep imagining you as the kid I met on a bench one day."

I sigh and stick my hands in my pockets. "Let's get some coffee before we go back."

* * *

**Mizuku's pov**

I stop being mad, and leave the kitchen. _Maybe Auntie Neptune is.._

I gasp. Auntie Neptune is on the balcony, asleep? Its raining she'll get wet!

"Auntie Neptune, wake up please please please." I say running out to her. She moans and I put a hand on her head.

"Call Ryoki." She whispers. "Grab my cell, and find the picture of him, and push the call button."

I grab her phone, and do as she says. Daddy answers. _"Hello?"_

"Daddy, Auntie Neptune needs you right now." I tell him.

"_What's going on?"_

"Daddy she looks really sick and her forehead is real hot. Its like when Mama had the flu, only she's not throwing up icky smelly stuff."

"_Oh shit..put her on the phone."_

I go back to Auntie Neptune. She's still on the balcony, and her forehead is bleeding.

"I don't think she can talk. Daddy I'm scared." I want to cry, but he tells me not to and to be calm.

"_Try to keep her awake, and I'll be over in a...what the..." _Daddy hangs up, and I run back to Auntie Neptune, and put a hand on hers.

"I don't have enough moon power." I say wiping my eyes. "I left my wand..."

* * *

**Hatsumi's pov**

Ryoki had left to answer his cell, just as Azusa and his old manager walk in. They sit near us, and she smiles at me.

"Hi Hatsumi, its been a while." I nod.

"Ya, is Azusa modeling again?"

"Yes, its official today." Azusa replies. "So how's Shinogu taken it?"

"Taken what?" I ask putting my coffee down.

"What Kari didn't tell you?" I look at him blankly. _What's she gone and done now?_

Ryoki walks over, looking pale. "Hatsumi we have..." His eyes fall on Azusa.

"What are you doing here? Chris' sakes she could be dead and your sitting here with...her drinking coffee!" Ryoki points to Rina, and she looks at me confused.

"Ryoki what is going on?" I ask finally.

"Its Kari, that..." He looks at Azusa, too mad to come up with an insult. "Mizuku called me, panicked and we have to go to the apartment."

"Kari? If she's sick why doesn't Shinogu take her?" I say following him out the door. Azusa and Rina follow us, but Ryo doesn't seem to care or notice.

"Because, she moved out last night." He says opening the car door. I stare in disbelief.

_Wha...why didn't he tell me? Why didn't Shinogu tell me? Does that mean Mizuku knows?..._

Azusa grabs the keys from Ryoki, and everyone stares at him. "Your taking me and Rina too. If something happens..."

"Its your own damn fault its happened." Ryoki snarls.

"She's the mother of my kid, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you be the one to save her Tachibana." Azusa demands. Its an eternity of time before Ryoki sighs.

"Just give me my keys, and we can all go."

Azusa throws him back the keys, and we all get into Ryoki's car. I sit in front beside Ryoki, mostly because he doesn't want to sit beside Azusa or "that woman."

* * *

**Ryoki's PoV**

After I park, Azusa and I end up racing up the stairs, leaving Hatsumi and Azusa's...whatever she was alone. He takes the elevator, so I dash up the stairs.

I open the door, and follow the sound of Mizuku crying. Kari is laying on the balcony, her forehead bleeding, her eyes shut. I carry her inside, getting her out of the rain. Mizuku follows me.

"Kari, Kari what...Mizuku what happened?" I look down at Mizu. She wipes her eyes.

"She...she slipped, and then she wouldn't wake up." She starts crying again, just as Azusa runs in.

"Let me see her." Azusa takes her from me, holding her bridal style. I almost grab he back, but decide against it.

"Well come on Ryoki don't just stand there." Azusa frowns. I watch as he holds her to him. Mizuku grabs my hand, and we run ahead of him to start the car.

* * *

**Kari's pov**

I wake up in a white room, and rub my eyes. "Oh my head..."

_My head hurts like a hangover, only a million times worse. What happened?_

"Miss Tachibana? Are you awake?" A nurse walks in smiling at me.

"Ya, what happened?"

"You slipped on a balcony, but you only have a bit of a concussion. No damage to the baby." She smiles again, almost making me sick. "There are a few people outside, should I let them in?"

I think a moment. "Um, let my boyfriend in."

_I mean Azusa should know about what happened..._

"Okay." She leaves, and I sit up a bit. _Geez my head hurts..._

"Ryoki called me, what happened?" Shinogu says as he enters my room. I look away.

"I slipt, geez what a way to end my birthday huh."

_Stupid Nurse, assuming he was my boyfriend...I mean isn't it obvious I'm with...Azusa?_

Shinogu puts a hand on my cheek, but I pull away. _I'm sorry Shinogu..._

Azusa walks in, and sits beside me. "You alright Kari?"

"Ya, I'm okay. Mild concussion, the baby's fine." I smile up at him. He pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear, and kisses me.

"I'd better go. Late shift." Shinogu stands, and goes out the door. As Azusa's lips leave mine, I feel my stomach sink..._and its probably not the baby._

* * *

**Mizuku's pov (Because we love her)**

Mommy and Daddy don't talk as we wait to see Neptune. Mama fusses with her cell phone, and I look at her.

"Are you mad?" I ask. She looks at me, and sighs.

"Of course not." She looks at Daddy. "Why didn't you tell me she moved out? Shinogu's probably..."

Uncle Shinogu walks out of the hospital room and looks at us. "I've got a shift to work, thanks for telling me Ryo."

He hands me a stuffed animal. "Give this to Kari okay."

"Why don't you give it to her Uncle Shinogu?" I ask. He puts his hands in his pockets, and walks to the elevator.

"He's really sad." I say quietly. Daddy stands up and goes into the room. I follow, with Mommy behind me.

Auntie Neptune is sitting up in a bed, talking to the bad man. She looks at me, and puts her arms out. "Come here kiddo, my little life saver."

I let her hug me, and she grins. "You saved me you know that. Azusa told me all about you calling Ryo. You were a real hero ya know that."

"Like Sailor Moon?"

"Ya, and you didn't even need a wand." I give her the stuffed cat, and she looks at it. "What's this?"

"It's a present." I lean close to her, and whisper. "It's a special present from Uncle Shinogu."

She looks kind of sad at it, but hugs it tightly. "Thanks."

"So when are you getting out?" Daddy asks her.

"Tomorrow morning, they want me to stay another night just in case. Thanks for giving Azu a ride here. Where'd Rina-san go?"

"She said she felt out of place, so she went home." The bad man says.

"Mommy I'm sleepy." I tell her. Mama hasn't said much, just stared. She looks back at me and picks me up.

"Then I suppose we'll head back home." Mama looks at the bad man, who has a bandage around his hand. "What happened?"

"Your brat bit me."

"Its not nice to bite." Mama says as we walk out. Once we're in the elevator though, she smiles at me. "Good job baby."

* * *

**Ryoki's pov**

I stay at the hospital, insisting. I'm not about to leave Kari with that idiot. He had brought her some manga, so she sits between us on the hospital bed reading.

"Azusa, can you get me some soda?" She says looking at him. "Please."

"Sure." He gives her a wink, and leaves. She puts her book down, and faces me.

"Ryo, I didn't make Hatsumi mad at you did I? I feel like its all my fault that the wedding was.."

"Its not canceled." I interrupt her. "In fact, we've moved it to in a month."

"Really?"

"Ya. We figured it'd be better if it wasn't too big a thing."

"Yay! Thank God." She sighs relieved.

"Why?"

"Then I won't be too fat for a dress." She smiles. "I'm invited aren't I?"

"Ya. Hatsumi's pretty pissed off though. I didn't tell her about you moving in with Azusa."

"Well its none of her damn business! I mean she told me I was always hiding in your shadow or something like that." Kari frowns and Azusa walks in.

"I called Rina, we're moving the shoots till next week." He smiles at Kari, and she blushes.

_Just try something Azusa, you hurt her and I'll..._

"You didn't have to. Your just starting out again. You go call her and tell her not to bother."

"I'm not going to leave you alone? Remember what..."

"I know what happened Azusa, I'm the one with the bump on my head. I'll be careful. In fact I'm working a shift at Ryoki's store aren't I?"

Azusa and Kari look at me, and I nod. _God, why didn't I go with Hatsumi and Mizuku?_

* * *

**A/N----**Yes a good chapter indeed. I'm so proud of myself. hugs self Yay. My bookstore finally got in the ninth hot gimmick, and I was all giggly and crying, and I'm so pathetic. sighs. If you haven't read it you really should. I don't see much I could use in this fic though, but it makes me sad for Shinogu. Oh and also, if you can tell me who is the biggest hypocrite in my fic, you win a ribbon! Yay!

* * *

**Hint for next chapter...**

"_Its beautiful." Hatsumi smiles. I roll my eyes. I feel like a balloon and I'm not even that far along yet..._

* * *

**Reviews–**

**the littlest weasley—**Yes, her biting him was so funny. The Sailor Moon things I try to make easy to understand. I mean Sailor moon goes around saving people with her moon powers. Easy to get for those who don't know her, and lovable for those of us who do.

**Ryoki lover**----Yes, they are back together. Yay. I'm still laughing at the thought of Mizuku biting him, Ryoki was probably super proud of her. Hatsumi sure was.

**Jenbo**----Thanks, I'm so glad I have such loyal fans. hugs everyone You guys are really what keeps me going on this fic. Poor Shinogu he isn't having much luck lately...

**Bob the brick—**Thanks 4 reminding me about the wedding, I competely forgot. slaps self in head Thanks 4 reminding me, here's a blue ribbon.


	12. A true white wedding

**Kari's pov**

I wake up and look around me. Azusa is asleep in the chair by the window, and Ryoki is asleep in the chair by my bed. I smile at Ryo, and shake him awake.

"Wha.." He opens his eyes. I laugh and think back...

_**A flashback pov **_

_A 14-year-old Kari sits with her cousin Ryoki on the landing where he usually went to think._

"_Hey, Kari wanna go to the arcade with us?" A boy her age says walking down the stairs. He winks at her, staring at her bum._

"_No thanks, Ryo and I are going to go hangout." _

"_Ryo? Oh Tachibana? Well wouldn't want his Mom mad at me." He laughs. Ryo starts to get up, but Kari walks over and kicks him in the stomach._

"_Don't you say anything about him, he's more of a man then you'd ever be." She says watching him run back down the stairs._

"_That was violent." Ryoki says with an eyebrow raised._

"_I know, but you know how guys can be. All for sex." _

"_What's wrong with that?"_

_Kari shoves him. "You are such a loser Ryo."_

* * *

**Azusa's pov (because I love him)**

I open an eye and look at Kari. She's sitting up talking to Ryoki.

"I'll be by the shop later, just let me change and everything back at Azusa's."

"I really don't like that bastar..."

"Don't even say it Ryo. I could say somethings about Hatsu."

"Like what?" Ryoki stands up, and she gives him the same angry look he usually gives me.

"That she's a brat."

"You're a brat!"

"No I'm not! Just go away Ryo and hang with your bratty fiancé." She says her nose in the air. Ryoki walks out, and I chuckle.

"Azusa, have you been awake this whole time?" She asks blushing.

"Ya, geez he's angry in the morning isn't he. I'll go find us a doctor and we'll get you home."

She looks at me a moment, then bites her lip. "Home?"

"Ya, home."

* * *

**Mizuku's pov (2 nights before the wedding)**

Auntie Neptune comes over, with the bad man. Daddy says he took her with her to England for photo shoots for a few weeks.. I hope she wasn't hurt if they was photo shooting her.

He holds her hand, and I want to bite him again but I promised Mommy I'd be a good girl.

"Sorry Hatsu, I've had lots of things going on. Now bring out the brides maid dress." Neptune tells Mama. Mama takes her into her room, and I sit on the couch with the bad man.

"Hey brat." He smirks at me half laughing.

"I'm not a brat, Daddy says I'm a princess." I tell him. "Neptune says I'm a sailor scout."

"Well your dad has mental problems."

"What did you say?" Daddy is standing behind the bad man. I smile and giggle.

_Daddy's gonna beat up the bad man, yay!_

"Don't beat up my boyfriend Ryo." Neptune calls out. "Oww Hatsumi don't stab me!"

We wait, and Auntie Neptune and Mama comes out. Auntie Neptune is in a huge pink dress, squirming around.

"Its very...interesting." The bad man says laughing. I bonk him in the head with my wand, then hide it behind me, smiling innocently.

* * *

**Kari's pov**

"Its beautiful." Hatsumi smiles. I roll my eyes,_ I feel like a balloon and I'm not even that far along yet..._

"Hatsumi...why am I wrapped in a thousand layers of fabric? I can't feel my legs."

"But you look really nice in it.."

"Hatsumi I feel like a balloon." I finally admit. "Please can I cut down some of the fabric, for the sake of life?"

Akane walks out of Mizuku's room, in a dress similar to mine. "If I'm stuck in this, so are you."

I sigh, and roll my eyes, this is sure to be fabulous...

* * *

**The morning of the wedding...**

Hatsumi had wanted a white wedding.That's exactly what he gave her. A huge church housed it, with plenty of guests. I stand in my balloon dress, with Mizuku, who was lucky enough to end up in a white kimono instead of a big puffy pink dress like mine. I smile at her and look around.

Subaru walks by, twitching a bit. Akane keeps smiling at him, but that seems to only make him more nervous. He's worried he'll fall or lose the ring. Poor thing. I sigh and look at everyone coupled up.

Azusa had said he'd be here for the afterparty, so I'm alone...

"Neptune, we're supposed to go now." Mizuku says pulling on my wrist. I let her lead me down the long aisle. Ryoki is kind of nervous looking, and I gaze over the crowd. Aunt Natasue is sitting in the back, I'm amazed she came. But then Ryoki is her only child.

Hatsumi's mother is crying already, then I see him. Shinogu is sitting in the front row, his eyes downcast. Some part of me wants to reach over and hold him, but I can't.

_Mourning the fact your losing her aren't you.._ I want to tell him that, but I only continue down the aisle with Mizuku, with Akane. As the procession continues, Hatsumi comes out.

* * *

**Hatsumi's pov**

I stare down the aisle at Ryoki. Our eyes meet, and I know this is the man I will always love. The man who will always love me.

_This is it, I'm getting married, oh my God I'm marrying him..._

I had got a long white kimono, my hair tied up in a veil. This is the moment everyone lives for, because I'm going to marry him. The man I love..

* * *

**Kari's pov**

_All the luck in the world to you Hatsumi._ I wish for her to be happy, even though I know its bittersweet. She doesn't like me much, I think she put me in the wedding to humor Mizuku and Ryoki.

I gaze around. White lace, white silk, everything is matched white. Here I am, a big pink bit of cloth. Great.

I look back on Hatsumi. She looks beautiful, even if I don't like her. Her hair tied up nicely, and smiling her usual smile at everyone. _For real Hatsu, be happy together..._

* * *

**Ryoki's pov**

Hatsumi takes my breath away. It seems like an eternity she walks down the aisle, but stops at me, her eyes slowly filling with tears. I wipe them away, and she giggles.

"Here it is." Hatsumi whispers.

"What?"

"Are you ready? Because I'm a wife now Ryoki, I won't take orders."

"One last order then."

"What?"

I smirk. "Marry me, here and now."

"You just wasted an order, I'm set on doing that anyway."

* * *

**Kari's pov**

My mind wanders, as I smile at the couple. Finally I sigh and I gaze back at Ryoki and Hatsumi.

"And wife." The man ends. Ryoki picks up Hatsumi, and kisses her. They both smile and beam at everyone as they go down the aisle.

"Where's Mama going?" Mizuku says looking up at me.

"Wedding party, come on we're going with them." She grabs my hand and we follow everyone.

* * *

**At the party**

Hatsumi and Ryoki dance their private dance, with Mizuku watching beside Akane. I had changed into a long black skirt and a long sleeved matching shirt. I know Hatsumi will get onto me, but only after the party. Right now she's too happy.

Shinogu stands alone watching. I know he's heartbroken. He's lost her, the love of his life, and I want to go comfort him. I should. _I'm coming Shinogu..._

Suddenly a hand falls on my shoulder. I turn to see Azusa. He smiles and kisses me, making me forget Shinogu in a heartbeat.

"Your late." I smile. "Very late."

"But I've made up for it."

"And how exactly..." He puts a finger to my lip, and gets down on one knee. My jaw drops and I gaze around. No one is looking.

"Azusa what are you doing?"

"Kari Tachibana, will you marry me?"

A million different thoughts fall in my head. _No, yes, yes of course I'll say yes. But Shinogu might still love me...what if he does? Remember him yelling at me? If he cared he'd have..._

"Kari?" I come back from my thoughts and stare down at Azusa.

"What do you think I'm going to say?" I smile playfully.

"Yes of course Azusa, I would love to be Mrs. Kari Odi..."

"Well aren't you full of yourself."

"Come on Kari, say yes." He stands back up, and puts an arm around me. I look up at him, and feel tears fill my eyes.

"Azusa, give me a second okay. To think." I manage. Suddenly my favorite song comes on, _All That I've Got _by _The Used_.

We dance, and everyone's eyes fall on us. Yes, everyone here's heard of Azusa Odigari. Famous Model. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder, as we glide across the floor.

I look back at Shinogu. He's standing with Subaru's sister Asahi. She smiles at him, and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. _So I guess that means that he's replaced me..._

I wipe my eyes, and look up at him. "Azusa, I'll marry you."

* * *

**Shinogu's pov (poor thing)**

Asahi stands by me talking. "Hatsumi looked really pretty. I did her hair for her."

"You did a great job."

"Look, for the record, I think it should have been you up there not Ryoki."

I look at her. Her big brown eyes staring back at me. "No, Ryoki loves her. She loves him, their fine."

"Then what's got you down?" She looks at me a minute, then away from me. She must be looking at Kari. _God why was I so stupid?_

"Its Kari isn't it? Ryoki's cousin?"

"Ya, I mean if I had any guts I'd go over there but, she seems happier over there."

"Oh of course not, she's looking at you right now Shinogu." I turn quickly, and she does look at me a brief moment, then Azusa stops their dance, and puts a ring on her finger.

"I''d better go."

* * *

**Kari's pov**

When I get back to Hatsumi and Ryoki's apartment, I help Mizuku pack her things. Since Subaru and Akane are going to the Bahamas for a few months, and Ryoki's planned a trip to Europe for their wedding present, I offered to watch Mizu.

"Auntie Neptune, how long is Mama and Daddy gonna be gone?" She asks staring up at me. I smile and play with a bit of her hair.

"A few months. I'll probably have my baby right before they get back." I sigh and throw together some last things.

"Are you sad? You look sad."

I stare down at my ring. _I couldn't be sad, I'm marrying a model, I'm having a baby, what could go wrong?_

"Of course not. Hey guess what, I'm going to get married."

"To Uncle Shinogu?"

"No, to Azusa. You can be in my wedding just like you were in your mother's." I smile, and she grabs her moon wand from the floor.

"I don't like the bad man."

"Oh Mizuku he's really nice you just have to get used to him. Say Azusa."

"Ajusa."

"See, its even fun to say. You'll be staying with me and Azusa sometimes, and if you like I'll take you to Uncle Shinogu's house to play."

She looks at me, then hits me with her wand. "Moon healing magic!"

I stare at her confused, then she does it again.

"Mizu what are you doing?" I ask. She looks at me, sighs.

"I was going to make you love Uncle Shinogu again." I take her bag, and sigh.

"I wish you wouldn't, because its already happened."

* * *

**A/N-----**I rewrote the wedding so many times last night I thought I'd die. I also went through all my cds trying to find a good song to play during the Azusa/Kari dance scene. I would love it if you would suggest songs for me, because I listen to music when I write, and I've used up my cds in all my writing lately.

* * *

**Hint for next chap...**

"_Beautiful." Neptune holds the baby to her, smiling at it crying._

* * *

**Reviews-----**

**the littlest weasley**–Yes the wedding was good, even though I almost died writing it lol. The biting thing was great.

**Ryoki lover**—Yes, Ryoki is a great character, I love him.

**Jenbo**----LoL I just have lots of time on my hands when babysitting, my cousins make great inspiration for Mizuku.


	13. Hush little baby

**Mizuku's pov**

It seems like its been forever. Mama called once, and told me they would be home soon. Azusa teases me too much, so I always stay with Neptune.

Neptune's tummy got so big! I told her and she laughed at me. She is real nice to me, taking me to the beach, and dropped me off at Uncle Shinogu's ever week. She didn't talk to him though, she rang the doorbell, and when he came out she walked away.

Today I'm coloring on the table. The bad...Azusa is on a photo shoot thing. Auntie Neptune is watching the ceiling, thinking I bet.

"Neptune, when is the baby coming? Its been a long long time."

"Anytime now, I hope soon." She puts her hand on her tummy and looks at me. "What'cha doing?"

"Drawing a picture of Mommy and Daddy. Are they coming home soon?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Have you had a fun summer?"

"Yep, I had lots of fun." I keep drawing, till she suddenly sits up wide eyed.

"Mizuku, get me my phone now." She squeals. I grab her phone and give it to her. She screams into it that its time, and starts freaking out.

"Auntie Neptune, what time?" I ask. She looks at me, her eyes wide.

"I'm going to have the baby Mizu," She stops and starts breathing really really fast.

* * *

**Shinogu's pov**

After a long shift, I go into my house. I lay down on the couch, and sigh. _Another great day...how am I going to live like this?_

Asahi comes by a lot, offering me food and things. She's really nice, but I always end up telling her to keep her things. I don't want pity right now.

I should get a roommate. Someone to keep me company. I guess that is a good idea, nah. That'd just be someone else to be depressed. _Sigh..._

My phone rings, and I look at it. _Kari..._

I let it ring.

_Ring._

_Ring._

I finally click the button, and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"_Shinogu, Shinogu I need you to go to the hospital right now, because I don't want Mizuku to be alone waiting for me..."_

"Wha...what's going on?"

"_I'm having the baby right now, so please meet us there."_

She hangs up, and I grab my stuff. _Why am I in such a hurry? I mean she just told me because of Mizuku..._

Somehow though, that answer doesn't fit. I practically jump down the stairs and out my apartment determined to get to the hospital as soon as I can.

* * *

As I get in, Mizuku is sitting in the waiting room with her backpack, talking to a Nurse.

"Isn't there someone you know that can come by for you? I don't want to think you're here alone waiting." The nurse says concerned.

"I'm her Uncle." I say raising my hand for her attention.

"Oh, thank goodness. They brought the young woman in, and her fiancé and she are in there, and the little girl just walked in." The Nurse smiles at Mizuku, then goes into the hallway.

"Uncle Shinogu!" Mizuku jumps at me smiling.

"Hey Mizuku. Is she alright?"

"She was screaming real loud at the bad...Ajusa, and saying lots of bad words."

I sigh and rub the back of my neck. "That sounds like her."

"She misses you." Mizuku whispers. I look down at her, but she's playing with a wand, looking away.

* * *

**Mizuku's pov**

A doctor says Uncle Shinogu and I can go see Neptune. We go into a hospital room like when she was hurt, but this time she's smiling sitting next to the bad man. She's holding something in her arms.

"Shinogu, Mizuku, this is Marumi."

"What's a Marumi?" I ask curiously.

"My baby girl Mizu. See." Neptune leans closer to me, showing me the little baby. I look at it, smiling.

"Will it be my friend? Can we play? Look its pretty."

"Beautiful." Neptune holds the baby to her, smiling at it and crying. Uncle Shinogu stares at it, not really happy looking.

"It looks more like me." The bad man says to Neptune.

"Bull, it's a spitting image of me. Blonde hair, green eyes. Here want to hold her Azu?" She hands the baby to the bad man, and looks at Uncle Shinogu.

"I'm glad its...okay."

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me. In fact, I want you to come to my wedding. We're getting married in a few weeks, and it would be really great if you could come."

"I've got a busy month coming up. I have lots to do. You want me to take Mizu for you?"

I look at Auntie Neptune. She looks like she'll cry...

"Okay, if you see Ryo and Hatsu, tell them to come by and see me."

I follow Uncle Shinogu out of the hospital. _Things are sad..._

* * *

**Ryoki's pov (a few weeks later)**

Kari had Hatsumi and I take her when she went shopping for a wedding dress. I sit back, listening to them prattle on.

"Its amazing your stomach went back into shape that fast." Hatsumi tells her.

"Ya, they say next time that it won't be that easy though. What do you think of this one?"

I listen to them some more and sigh. _Of course, I let my wife and my cousin take me shopping, how pathetic is this?_

The baby starts crying beside me, and Kari runs over. "Marumi, you cry like clockwork I swear. Every few hours."

"Mizu was the same way."

"I feel old, do I look old Ryo?" Kari asks. I look up at her. Dark shadows had formed under her eyes, which were pink. _Oh boy, time to lie._

"Of course not." I mutter. "Now are you two done yet?"

"You are so no fun." She laughs. "My wedding is next week, I have to find a dress. Can you hold Marumi a second?"

I take the baby from her, and watch her dig through her diaper bag. Suddenly it throws up on me. Kari grabs the baby, and hands me a towel.

"I'm so sorry Ryo, I really didn't think she'd...I swear I'll pay for you a new shirt..."

Hatsumi comes over and wipes most of the stuff off with the towel. "It'll wash out."

"Stop crying please." Kari begs exhaustedly. "She doesn't cry when Azusa is around. Its so not fair."

Hatsumi takes the baby from her and rocks it a while. It stops and she hands it to Kari. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's gone to England for a shoot. He's supposed to be back tomorrow night. Oh thank you Hatsu." Kari puts the baby back in the stroller and hugs Hatsumi.

* * *

**Kari's pov**

After choosing my dress, and picking out other things, Hatsumi and Ryo take me home. I assure them I'm fine, and go for a walk in the park. Usually a walk in the stroller makes the baby fall asleep faster.

_Finally, she's asleep. I'll have time for a nap._ I think to myself. I walk a bit further, when a drop of water lands on my head.

"Shoot." I mutter. I put the top over the baby, and start walking faster. The rain only comes down harder, until I stop under a tree and collapse on my knees.

_I'm okay, just deep breaths Kari. Deep deep breaths._ My head is pounding, but I get up. A cold is the last thing I need.

A guy walks over, and helps me stand. I look up, realizing its Shinogu. "Oh, Shinogu."

"Your head is burning, we'd better get you back to Azusa's before you get sick." He puts a hand around me to steady me. I look up at him, his deep blue eyes full of concern.

_Please don't look at me like that Shinogu. I don't deserve your kindness. _

He and I get back to the apartment, and I lie on the couch. The baby is still asleep amazingly. Shinogu puts a cool cloth on my forehead and looks at me. "That wasn't smart standing in the rain with a baby."

"I wanted her to go to sleep, and..." I sigh and close my eyes. "I know it was stupid. I should have known it would rain."

"Your not stupid." Shinogu says softly. I open my eyes and look up at him. _Now is it Kari, say something!_

"Please come to my wedding. I really want you there."

"I really can't. You should sleep, I'll make you some tea."

* * *

**Shinogu's pov**

I put the tea cup beside her, and look. She's fallen asleep, exhausted mostly. I sit on the edge of the couch, and put a hand on her cheek.

_I would go, but I shouldn't. You must be happy with Azusa, and it was hard enough watching Hatsumi get married, I'd die seeing you..._

"No...gu..." She whispers in her sleep. I want to believe she's saying my name, but I ignore that wish and look up at her calander.

The wedding day is covered in silver stickers. _I probably have to work anyway I mean, I'll go visit Mom on that day or something..._

Looking back down at her though, I know I love her, and I can't stand to think of her like this all the time.

* * *

**A/n----**Yay, longer chapter next time I promise.

* * *

**Hint for next chap—**

"_You alright?" Ryoki asks from behind me. I put the veil over my eyes._

"_Nothing a good bottle of sake couldn't cure." I murmur. _

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Bob the brick-----**Yes he is over Hatsu :)

**haru is my lovely-----**exhausted thanks I updated fast

**Ryokilover-----**the flashback was fun to write. Maybe I'll put in more...

**Jenbo----**No, Mizu hates Azusa. shrugs Its genetic.

**the littlest weasley----**Mizu scenes are always cute


	14. Nothing a bottle of sake can't cure

**Azusa's pov**

I come home to find the apartment cleaned and Kari asleep on the couch. She opens her eyes and smiles.

"Azu, I thought you weren't home till tonight."

"I got off early, we have a lot to plan." I smile and sit beside her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"And how is this planning?"

"I don't know we could have some fun before hand." I bend closer to kiss her, but the sound of crying starts.

"Can we pause this a moment, she's hungry." Kari gets up and grabs the baby. I sigh and lay out on the couch.

"So what have you been up to?" I ask finally.

"Having my first drink since after she was born. Hatsumi and Ryoki took me out. Akane babysat." She puts the baby down after a while, and comes and sits with me on the couch.

"Nervous?" I ask. She seems a bit distracted. She looks back at me and lays beside me on the couch, her arms around my neck.

"I suppose that's what this feeling must be." She says dreamily. I put my lips on hers, and wrap my arms around her.

"I'll cheer you up." I grin. She gives me a small smile, and laughs.

* * *

**Kari's pov**

The wedding is today. I have Hatsumi help me into my dress, because of the many buttons and clasps on it, and fix my hair.

"Knock Knock." Ryoki says coming in. I turn to my older cousin, biting my lip.

"You alright?" Ryoki asks from behind me. I put the veil over my eyes.

"Nothing a good bottle of sake couldn't cure." I murmur.

"Drinking isn't going to help." Hatsumi adds.

"I know. You think Akane's alright watching the baby?"

"Ya she watched Mizuku for me when she was a baby."

"I'm not a baby!" We all turn to see Mizuku, wearing a long pink kimono with her hair wrapped up in two buns.

"You're not. You're a big girl huh." I hand her the basket of cherry blossom petals, and ruffle her hair. I look up at Ryoki.

"Thanks for...ya know standing in for Dad." The truth is, my Father and Mother have gone on vacation. Ryoki offered to walk me down the aisle.

**Flashback**

_Ryoki, age nine, is sitting with Kari, age four on the playground. Kari smiles._

"_Someday I'm getting married Ryo-chan, and you can come if your real nice to me."_

"_Like anyone would marry you." Ryoki says sticking out his tongue. Kari looks away sadly._

"_But if I'm really pretty maybe, because...I'll wish real hard..." She starts crying, and Ryo sighs._

"_I was only kidding will you stop it? We have to go back to my house soon." _

_Kari sniffles, and wipes her eyes. He frowns and goes to get a drink from the water fountain, he returns to find his younger cousin asleep on the grass. He walks home, with her riding on his shoulders._

* * *

**Ryoki's pov**

"No problem."

"Hatsu, did Shinogu come?"

"No, he said he had to work an extra shift." Hatsumi sighs.

Kari wipes her eyes, and fixes the veil so it doesn't show that she's crying. I want to say something, but wait until Hatsu goes ahead down the aisle, with Mizuku throwing flowers ahead of her.

"You don't have go through with this. You can call it off." I tell her. She holds the bouquet of violet flowers to her.

"Of course not. I love...Azu." She looks down the aisle, and puts her hand on my arm. "Its time to go, come on."

I take her down the aisle, and look at Azusa. He's smirking, unaware of how meloncholy his future wife is..

_If it wouldn't cause a scene I'd beat the hell out of him!_ I sigh and let go of Kari's arm. She smiles at me, more for herself then me, and continues to him.

"Thanks Ryo." She whispers as she goes to him.

**Flashback (sorry another one)**

_A teenage Kari is crying, and her cousin walks over concerned._

"_What's wrong?" He asks putting his hands in his pockets. No one else is around, so he can show concern without feeling dumb. She looks up at him, and pushes him away._

"_Go away Ryoki! All you boys are alike, mean and evil! Using girls and.." She wipes her eyes and shakes her head._

"_I didn't do anything to you! What happened?" Ryoki demands only making her mad._

"_He lied to me! Said he loved me, well if I ever try to get married to a jerk like him again stop me Ryo." _

**flashback over**

I sigh and watch Azusa grab her hand. _I tried Kari...I had promised you back then, and I couldn't go through with it._

Kari looks back at me a moment, and instead of her tear stained face, her eyes pink from crying, I picture the little girl I had to carry home from the park a long time ago.

"Kari.." I begin to say but the music stops playing, and the minister begins to talk.

* * *

**Mizuku's pov**

I stand by Mama, near Aunt Neptune. This old guy is talking, and I look at Auntie Neptune.

She's wearing a really pretty white dress, with a really shiny silver tiara on her head tied to a veil. She looks at me, smiling a little.

The old man talks for a long long time, and I want to fall asleep. The baby cries, then stops cause Auntie Akane gives it something to play with.

_When I get married, I won't let an old guy talk so long. Or maybe I'll give everyone coloring books. _I smile at the thought, and look back up.

"If anyone has anything against these two being wed, speak now or forever hold your peas." I think that's what the old guy said. He stops talking, and everyone is quiet. Suddenly Uncle Shinogu runs down the aisle.

Everyone looks at him, cause he's wearing his 7/11 uniform shirt, and his hair is very messy. Everyone is super quiet, as he grabs Neptune's hand and catches his breath.

"Kari don't, I won't let you do this." He tells Auntie Kari. She looks at him, and I think she's crying.

"What the hell are you doing Shinogu?" The bad man says.

"Stopping her from making a mistake."

"The only mistake was you coming here."

Suddenly the bad man and Uncle Shinogu start fighting. I grab my basket from the ground and throw it at the bad man to help. Auntie Kari finally screams at them.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Both of them stop and look at her. She pushes the veil away from her face, and looks at Uncle Shinogu, pulling him up by his t-shirt.

"Why are you here? Is this some kind of joke to just show up like this and beat him up? To blame him for Marumi?" Auntie Kari starts crying again, and I bite my lip.

"Because I love you Kari, and I don't care who's baby it is. I'm stopping you from making the biggest mistake you'll ever make."

She looks at him, then at the bad man. The bad man frowns. "Tell him how you feel, that he should get out of here and let us get on with this."

She smiles, wipes her eyes, and takes the ring off her finger, throwing it at him. "Your right Azusa, I have to tell him how I feel. Shinogu I love you, and I'm so sorry."

She jumps into Uncle Shinogu's arms, and looks at everyone. "Sorry, I suppose my wedding sucked, but help yourself to the refreshments they've already been paid for."

Uncle Shinogu carries her outside, both of them smiling and kissing.

I pull my moon wand from my dress where I had hidden it. "Moon magic fixes everything."

* * *

**Kari's pov**

We go to the afterparty anyway. Azusa had left, angry. We party anyway, since I had used Azusa's credit card to pay for it.

As the first slow song plays, Shinogu and I dance to it. My arms around his neck, smiling up at him.

"I knew you'd come." I whisper in his ear.

"How'd you know?"

"I don't know. Magic maybe. Promise me something Shinogu, if this is going to work out." I add the last part, whispering in his ear.

"Anything."

"Love me. Love me more then Hatsumi, love me best." I whisper. He looks at me a moment, wrapping a bit of my hair around his finger.

"I love you, more then..." He looks hesitantly at her. The love of his childhood, or me.

"Yes."

"Hatsumi. Hatsumi is my sister, and you are, my fiancé." He smiles.

"Excuse me, I heard no proposal of that." I point out. He pulls a simple silver band from his pocket, and puts it on my finger. I smile and hug him.

"Well?" He asks.

"Yes." I wipe my eyes, laughing. "Yes I will marry you Shinogu."

I smile and hug Shinogu. We laugh and dance for a long time, until a hand lands on my shoulder.

"Hey Shinogu, can I borrow Kari?" Ryoki grins.

"Sure. Don't disappear with her." Shinogu gives him a look and leaves. I laugh and start dancing with Ryo.

"So I suppose this means I'll have to go to another wedding." Ryoki says dryly staring at my ring. I smile and nod.

"Yep, maybe we can even convince my parents to come. Dad's met Shinogu, he'll approve."

"Azusa's got to be pissed."

"Ya, I guess I'll have to go get my stuff from his apartment tomorrow."

"You really suck at dancing." He tells me. I laugh and shove him playfully.

"Excuse me, I practically taught you how to dance."

**Flashback**

_Two children are dancing in a large fancy apartment, tripping over each other._

"_That was dumb." The boy, a child Ryoki, told her frowning._

"_Nu-uh it was fun. Your just too mean to dance."_

"_You're the one that punched the boy at daycare."_

"_He was mean." Kari says sitting on his couch with him. "Go get me a drink I'm thirsty."_

"_I'm thirsty too, go get me a drink." He teased._

"_Fine." She disappears in the kitchen, and returns with a water gun. Squirting at him, he ends up jumping around the apartment, and she laughs._

"_Master Ryoki? Mistress Kari what are the two of you doing?" The maid says walking in._

"_Teaching him how to dance." Kari grins._

_**Flashback over**_

"I wouldn't call that a dancing lesson."

"It was close enough." I laugh.

* * *

**Shinogu's pov**

After the wedding, Kari moved out of Azusa's apartment. Later she told me when she opened the door he was making out with his old agent. Something fitting about that.

We married the next spring, Kari in a white kimono, her hair now dyed red up in a bun. I remember during the wedding, Marumi started saying the word "Mizu" over and over. We all laughed afterwords.

Though she didn't like the idea too much, Kari gave Azusa custody of Marumi some times of the year. He's getting married this march to his agent.

* * *

Now we're all out on this beach years afterward, Kari sitting beside Hatsumi tanning, Ryoki and I watching Mizuku and Marumi race into the ocean, then race back.

"Waaaahhh!" A cry comes from beside me. Kari sits up, and walks over. She leans between me and Ryo, and picks up our three year old son.

"Nakatsu, don't cry. Shinogu are you tormenting your son again?" Kari teases smiling at the boy.. I stare at him, a mess of black hair and dark green eyes.

"It takes after you always being needy, and crying all the time."

"Amen to that." Ryoki adds.

Kari hands the baby to Hatsumi, and smiles at us. "You wait right here."

She disappears behind some rocks, so we forget. Before we know it, she snuck behind us and threw cold water on us.

"Oh shit that's cold!" Ryoki yells. I yell similar curses, and Mizu and Marumi run to us.

"Your not supposed to say bad words." Marumi tells me. "It is not nice right Mama?"

Kari smiles at her, and nods. "Ya, its not nice."

I run and grab Kari, and she kicks me as I carry her to the water. "Oh don't, I just got my hair dyed again! Oh Shinogu if you..."

Ryoki had done the same with Hatsumi, and we dropped them in the water, they squealed and ran to their towels, yelling at us.

Before we leave, I find Marumi, Mizuku, and Nakatsu sitting by the water. Mizuku looks at the others.

"Since I'm the oldest, I get to be in charge. We can be super heros."

"I'm hungry." Nakatsu replies.

"Can I be in charge?" Marumi asks.

"We can both."

"I'mhungry!" Nakatsu complains again. Both girls sigh andMarumi hands him her popcicle, which leaves a red mess on him.

Mizuku smiles at her friend, and they both grab one of Nakatsu's hands and leads him to Ryoki's car.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh the end, I feel so sad. Oh well, I'll be working on another new story soon enough, thanks for being here for this fic, you guys rock. Check out my other story _home is where I lay my head_.

**Reviews:**

**Jenbo-** Shinogu had a fine ending though didn't he?

**bobthebrick-** well Azusa wasn't very true to her was he. With his agent the day after.

**Haru is my lovely-** shinogu had a happy ending.

**Ryokilover**-Yes, I love the idea of Ryoki being like a big brother type, being rude but nice at the same time. He was a big thing in my story.

**Darkkimp: **Yes, Shinogu had a sad moment but now he's happy.

**Momo-sama**- Yes, the baby was cute, I love the idea of her son Nakatsu he's so cute!

**The end, love you all!**


End file.
